Poor Unfortunate Souls: 100th Hunger Games
by Carlpopa707
Summary: Children should fly with their dreams, breath and truly live out their heart's desires. Yet, adulthood Is the cage that enslaves these open minds. It crushes their dreams, battering the hope out of them. And when those princesses, pirates, and castles crumble, the thing that once gave that child hope can bury it alive. SYOT CLOSED
1. Alexandrite Evans

**Chapter 1: Alexandrite Evans, Victor of the 96th Hunger Games**

Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Victor's, lovers, partners, and parents were just some of the many names the pair had been given over the years. However, they would rather settle for Velvet and Adelaide. A victor from Ten, a victor from One. Velvet was shipped off to live in District Ten with a girl he did not love. Punishment for turning down the President's grandaughters hand in marriage.

The pair of blonde victors lived in the second house from the gate of the Victor's Village. On the right-hand side, only distinguishable by the red rose bush in the center of the lawn. The front yard was a garden, crafted beautifully courtesy of Adelaide. The back garden was a training yard, courtesy of Velvet. They lived there with their four children, Alexandrite, Sterling, Apollo and Amura. All sporting their own crown of golden hair.

Alexandrite and Apollo took after Velvet. Broad, brutish and attractive. Meanwhile, Sterling and Amura were spitting images of their mother with their lean builds and rather large noses. Although, Adelaide's beak-like nose was subsequently removed upon her victory.

For the first twenty years, life was quiet, at least in their eyes. Being the only Victor's with children in Ten, it was hard to be quiet most of the time. However, with the offspring of victors being so rare, each citizen worked hard to appreciate them. After all, in Panem, you were never sure how long a glimmer of innocence and happiness would last. As it turned out, it was nineteen years and 357 days.

And that's where our story begins. With the mighty victors, Adelaide and Velvet sat in the District Ten suit on a rainy Monday morning. It was a day Velvet had never truly liked but never until a week ago did he dread it. So much so, the night before marked the first time he had spent the night with his wife out of choice in many months.

The couple sat around the breakfast bar, Velvet holding a large mug of tea and filled the room with the thick aroma of cherry. Adelaide had water, not one for bitter tastes. The pair sat in silence, adorned in colourful, Capitol produced silk. Yet their bodies sagged and expressions were bleak.

There were a thousand things they wanted to say to each other, Adelaide wanted to make sure Alexandrite was trained to the best of her ability. Velvet wanted to ask if she was strong when Adelaide placed her on the hovercraft. Yet neither of them could find the words, not until Velvet asked a question that spoke more than he said.

"Did she take her bear with her?" He asked, clearing his throat. Adelaide thought about the last time she saw her daughter, tucking a small, finger-sized bear into the pockets of her khaki pants.

"Yes, she wouldn't have left it behind." Velvet smiled at the thought. Even though he had personally trained his daughter to fight and kill, the thought she still carried the bear she was gifted by him at her birth warmed his heart. The happiness was short-lived when the reality of his situation hit once more.

His little girl, his second eldest child was only an hour away from the Games. Doubts about the training he had raised her with crept in; was his best was truly enough. He had never trained her to truly enter the Games. He had always been so strict about sticking to Snow's rules to keep his family safe, he never thought one his children would be reaped. Yet, it was his fault she was there.

Velvet hated being the one to blame but there was only so far he could run from his guilt. For twenty years, he was faithful to Adelaide, just like Snow requested. Then he met her. A beautiful dark-skinned girl whose large brown eyes remind him so much of the love he had lost during his Games, Quartz. Her name was Ara and for the first time in so many years, he felt love for someone else. He cared for Adelaide but she was truly something.

Somehow, Snow found out. Velvet vowed if he even found the snitch, he'd kill them, although that would do little to ease the situation. It would bring himself a sense of peace. Whoever it was caused Ara to be whipped to death while he watched. Then they took his favorite child away from him, knowing he couldn't do anything to protest. The final thorn in his throat was that Adelaide had no idea. For the time being, Velvet had convinced her it was because she had been growing too close to her old flame, Pickens' family as to why their child was reaped.

She had held guilt in her gray eyes since Velvet told her this. He even felt guilty for causing her so much pain when she was not even to blame. However, knowing he cracked with Ara and strayed would hurt her more than the lies. Then again, maybe Velvet was just frightened of what Adelaide would do if she found out the truth. It was one of the few times he truly feared his much weaker wife.

So instead they sat in heavy silence, a silence that lasted two hours until their daughter appeared on the television screen. Her blonde hair was in a tight braid that crawled down her back and the green vest top showed her large muscles. She gritted her teeth as she readied herself to run, the shape of her teddy bear visible through her pants.

The pair found themselves unable to breathe during the minute countdown. How do you breath when you feel so helpless? Surly is it a parents job to protect their child? Yet the pair could do nothing more than allow the sixteen-year-old to be torn from their arms and thrown towards possible death. There was nothing they could do. And for them, that was more painful than anything the Capitol had done to them in the past.

The unease carried on for days, two weeks to be exact. Neither parent slept much, sleeping in shifts so someone was always awake for their daughter. Velvet created a rift between the other District One Victor's as he cheered on the death of their Tributes to give his daughter a victory. People thought Adelaide might go insane. Her cries, begging for her daughter to come home. Velvet also shed tears of paranoia but that was when his wife was asleep. By the time it had come to the final two, the pair was exhausted and broken, not having eaten in days. Shells, watching the final moments of the Games between their daughter and the boy from One.

Both we well-matched, Velvet's training making her as skilled as he was during his Games. However, even with four kills under her belt, Velvet knew not to underestimate his own Tributes. His concerns were confirmed when he got the first blow in, lowering his sword and cutting four fingers free from the girl's hand. The couple screamed in pain and anger as their daughter's fingers toppled to the ground and she screamed in excruciating pain. Velvet vowed to kill the boy if he was to kill his own daughter.

The boy's fault was that he was cocky, mocking the girl as she looked at her hand, her right eye already blinded. With a bellow, she charged at the boy, swinging her battle axe down at him. He blocked it the first time, pushing her away and cutting a small wound in her chest. Giving the girl enough time to attack back, lodging the axe within his chest and showering her in blood.

Although his body twitched, his chest caved in, Velvet and Adelaide were unable to react until his cannon had sounded and his face appeared in the sky. Even then, it was still hard to feel their daughter was safe even when they announced her a victor. Maybe it was because they knew better than most, she was in more danger than she ever was in the Games.

* * *

**This story takes place during the 100th Hunger Games. The forth twist is that the Tributes will be between the ages of 21 and 40. Other than that, all the same rules apply. You will find out in later prologues why this twist comes to pass. **

**This year, any male and female between the age range will have their names placed into the glass bowls, just once. It is the fairest the Games have ever been. One Man and Woman will be chosen from each District. Volunteers are allowed. Peacekeepers are safe from the Reaping and can not volunteer. **

**I will be accepting 24 characters but only 12 will have POVs. These will be selected by me and although the other 12 will star in POV's and become characters in their own right, they will not have a POV. Unless, one of the POV Tributes dies, in which case, one of the background characters will take their place. Everyone has a chance of winning, even if they do not start off with a POV, so never feel disheartened. This is just so it is easier for me. **

**I will be accepting Tributes until the 1st of October. If I don't have a full house by then, I will rope my friends in to help create some bloodbaths. **

**It is also worth noting that my little brother helped me come up with this idea and will help me plan the way the story will go. **

**I hope you submit and there will be more prologues your way soon. **


	2. The Price Of Victory

**I have the grand total of two submissions so pretty much every spot is up for grabs. All the information is on the last chapter and my profile. I hope you can submit and I'll now take two submissions per-submitter. I am taking submissions until October 1st so there isn't long! Enjoy Chapter Two!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Price Of Victory**

In two weeks, Alexandrite's life had become a possession of the Capitol. A material thing to be paid and bargained for by everyone but herself. For two months after her victory, Alexandrite had been bombarded with fairweather friends, riches, and interviews after interview. Everyone in Panem wanted to know everything about their latest victory. Everyone but the people she cared about most.

As she darted down the dusty road that leads to her grandparent's ranch, she felt her heart lift, the worries of victory vanishing with each step. When a small figure stepped out of the stable door, she couldn't help but smile.

"Alexandrite's back!" The young boy announced, poking his head around the door and repeating himself. This time he was answered by a young girl with frizzy, blonde hair. She squinted from the sunlight only to smile when she recognized her older sister.

"Alexandrite!" She cheered, pushing her brother out of the way and barreling towards the girl. Alexandrite herself sped up, skidding on the dirt at the last moment and tackling the young girl to the floor. Although he did not join in, her brother watched from beside the girls, smiling.

Alexandrite pushed herself to her feet, looking at her two siblings. Quickly she grabbed the two by their cheeks turning their faces towards them.

"Apollo...Amara!" The pair wriggled free from her grasp. "You've both grown...Apollo, you look a year older-"

"That's because I am," the boy sighed. "It was my birthday last weekend, remember?"

Alexandrite chuckled at her brother's bluntness, dusting herself off. "That's right, thirteen now…dad will be hard on your training now."

"Or you could become a humble horse farmer like me!" A voice cheered, hoisting Alexandrite into the air and cradling her. A strong, lean boy looked down at her with a grin.

"Sterling-"

"Long time no see...oh how you've grown!" The boy laughed, tickling his sister. Being six years older than Alexandrite, he had been safe from the Reaping for four years. Since then, he followed her dream and became a horse tamer like his mother once was.

"Let me go!" Alexandrite spat, kicking her way out of her brother's grasp. The boy complied, dropping his sister onto the sandy ground with a smile. Alexandrite could only grin as she rose herself to her feet. She and Sterling had more worrisome fights and injuries in their years of training.

"What happened to your fingers?" Apollo asked, shifting awkwardly. Alexandrite glanced down at the new prosthetics she wore on her right hand. She moved them slightly, wincing at the stiffness.

"That's enough questions!" Sterling said, pushing Amara and Apollo away. "Alexandrite needs some rest." The siblings mumbled their goodbyes and raced back into the stables. Sterling's smile vanished. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered, turning to his sister. His blue eyes were watering, his bottom lip quivering. Alexandrite wasn't surprised. Although his frame was imposing, sterling had always been weak emotionally.

"So did I," the girl said distantly. Sterling turned his body, pulling his sister in for a hug.

"It's good to have you back," he said, Alexandrite didn't reply, pushing her face into her brother's shoulder, trying to hide her tears.

There were many times in the arena she was convinced she would never see her family again, most of all when her fingers fell by her feet. She had been prodded, altered and bribed from the moment she arrived back in the Capitol. To see her siblings, to smell the familiar scent of horses on her brother's clothes made her feel like she was finally safe. If only she was.

Alexandrite shot back from her brother, looking him in the eye with panic.

"Has anyone from the Capitol reached out to you?"

The man raised his brow. "No...what happened?"

Alexandrite shook her head. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Alexandrite-"

"I said nothing!" The girl growled. She kicked the sandy dirt beneath her feet and started to walk towards the old house at the end of the road.

"If anything has happened!" Her brother shouted after her. She couldn't look back at him, her eyes trained on the ground. "You can always tell me." Alexandrite didn't reply, instead, she just continued to walk, avoiding eye contact with her siblings for the rest of the night.

* * *

**There should be two more chapters after this one and we will find out the reason for the twist in the next one. That is also the place we will meet out Gamemaker and The President. **

**Until then, I hope you submit and feel free to tell me in comments your thoughts on these past two chapters. Also, would anyone be interested in a sponsor system? **


	3. No Happy Endings

**Submissions close soon and I don't have that many Tributes. Feel free to submit, there are lots of spots. If you just want to read and follow along with the story, you are welcome to do that as well and I hope you enjoy ^_^ **

**Chapter Three: No Happy Endings**

President Malcon was nothing like his predecessor, Snow. The man was built like a bull with a temper to match. Well formed mussels that pushed against his suit and a snarky, arrogant grin that made the blood of most men boil. He was attractive even in his later years, needing little help when it came to enhancement and he strayed away from using any form of body modification. Aside from bi-monthly hair dyeing that returned his hair to its once red glory. And the way his cold, grey eyes could intimidate even the strongest willed man, well it was something Braynce could admire.

He had ruled over Panem since Snow's death on the eve of the 88th Hunger Games. In that time, he had forced a nation that was once close to rebellion down to their knees. All while they hailed him. A mixture of fear and mercy had made him some form of deity among the people of the Capitol and the best of a bad situation among those of the Districts. His years as General for the Capitolite Peacekeepers had given him all the tools to control any one. Well, almost anyone.

"Ah, Braynce, I assume you have the Arena plans?" Malcon asked, removing his feet from his desk and straightening up his back. The weak statured Braynce quickly thanked the guards and hurried into the room, taking a seat in front of the opposing man,

"Yes, they...they are done...sir," he stuttered, fumbling with a paper file and placing it on the desk. The President look at it for a moment before opening it up and thumbing through the documents.

"A theme park?" He spoke after what felt like a lifetime. He looked over the documents at the Gamemaker and sighed. "A child's theme park-"

"Yes," Braynce spoke quickly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I thought with the twist, why not put them in a place where all their childhood dreams turn on them, a place where nothing is happy."

Malcon gave a nod. "And this place is named after a victor?" Braynce cursed himself for not putting it within the notes. Malcon was one of the last people he'd expect to be into history. He should have known he would have made the connection to Marianna Disney, victor of the 89th Hunger Games.

"Well, it was a large franchise...back before the dark days...I could only find a map on one park. It's small enough for an Arena and the mutts-"

"Are very well thought out, I like them," Malcon said bluntly. Braynce couldn't help but grin. "Very well, I approve it," Malcon sighed, passing it back to the man. "I'm more bothered about a certain Tribute...how is preparations?"

"Well," Braynce grunted and he placed the folder back in his leather bag. "All is going well but-"

"Yes?" the President said impatiently.

The Gamemaker cleared his throat. "Well, they want to know if you are sure...they are worried it will raise suspicion." He watched the anger grow in the man's grey eyes and winced involuntarily.

"I don't care, you tell them the plan goes ahead, all of it and tell them on my behalf that any suspicion will be dealt with how it always is," he barked.

Braynce felt himself grow smaller and was thankful when he was dismissed a few moments later. As he walked the halls, his pace close to that of a jog, he was reminded of where a fiery nature could place you with the President of Panem. Alexandrite Evans was the only person in his rein to deny his advances and now she was going to pay the price.

* * *

**So that was our Gamemaker and President for this story. They will play big parts as the story progresses, trust me. ^_^ **

**As mentioned above, the submission window ends in two days. I doubt I will extend it past that because I really want to get this story started. If you have already submitted, feel free to submit again, as many times as you like. I still have lots of spots open. **

**Until next time, let me know what you think in a review and I hope to see you with the next and final prologue chapter. **


	4. Sterling Evans

**The Tribute list is at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you to the people who submitted. There was not a lot of you but it means a lot. I filled in the blanks with characters created by me and my friends, none of them have a chance of winning. But hey, if you did submit, your character has good odds of winning. Like really good odds compared to most stories. Anyway, enjoy and I have a question at the end of chapter I would love an answer to. Thank you ^_^ Feel free to send any requests for alliances. You have until the Games though so there is no rush.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: District Ten Reaping**

She felt sick, the type of sick were you feel your body rocking and your mind becoming numb. The world around her seemed to slow and she felt like every single eye was focused on her. But she knew they were not, they were all on her brother.

"Sterling Evans?" the escort Mimi said again, scanning the crowd for the first born son of two famous victors and the older brother of one of the most recent. He wasn't hard to notice, his well groomed, blonde hair making him stand out from the sea of poor, dirty workers who surrounded him. With a nod, the boy accepted his fate and move towards the walkway. As he did so, the men in his section patted him on the back in a silent show of either mourning or hope. The scary thing was, Alexandrite was not sure which one it was.

He kept his head down low as he mounted the stage and took his place next to the female Tribute, Valerie Shields. Only a few years older than Sterling himself, she looked the boy up and down through her tear stained eyes then looked down at the ground. Sterling was little concern for her when her whole world was falling away from under her. Nearly twelve years ago, she completed her years of being frightened of the Reapings. She even avoided having children to spare them the same fate. She was meant to be safe, just like Sterling but there she was. Next to a trained killer and days away from meeting more.

Alexandrite found herself unable to move as she watched them take her brother into the justice building. Even when her mother pinned her up against the wall, she was unable to do much more than cry with fear.

"What did you do?" her mother wailed through tears, her body shaking. It was the first time she had seen the woman so broken since her own reaping.

"It has been four years, I didn't think he'd carry out his threat-"

"Who?" Her mother pleaded. "Why have they taken your brother?" Alexandrite turned her face away, her crying louder than before.

"Malcon," she managed through her whimpers. "I refuse to be his…" Alexandrite was unable to finish as her cries became more frantic. It was enough for her mother who pulled away, shaking with fear. "I'm sorry, I thought he'd hurt _me_-"

"He always hurts the families," Her father seethed. "Never the precious victors...it's how its' always been...i've told you this." Alexandrite was not sure if her crying should cese or intensify with her father's bluntness, a tone he never spoke to her in.

"I can help him," her mother said tenderly. "I-we got Alexandrite home-"

"Shut up!" Her father bellowed, kicking over a stool inside the justice building. "It's not the same as her Games, this twist was created to make sure he died-"

"We don't know that," the mother whispered.

"Yes we do...our child isn't coming home." the man looked over to his daughter with anger. "Not this time."

* * *

**Yeah, Sterling doesn't have a hope of winning this story so don't worry. He is just here to spice things up. **

**Before we get into the Tribute list, I have to ask you this. Would you be interested in a sponsor system? Let me know. If so, I can start working on one. **

**The Tributes in bold are the ones who will get a POV to start off with. If it is not your Tribute, do not feel down, they will most likely get a POV later. **

**District 1:**

**Male:**_** Patina Schmeichel, 35**_

**Female: **_**Maeve Walter, 33**_

**District 2:**

**Male: **_**Crow Itzel, 25**_

**Female: **_**Cassidy Thorne, 24**_

**District 3:**

**Male:**_Tyler Clark, 26_

**Female: **_Taheisha Cox, 25_

**District 4:**

**Male: Oceaan Schip, 25**

**Female: **_**Myla Hanks, 24**_

**District 5:**

**Male: **_**Ezequiel Relliy, 37**_

**Female: **_Julia Ellis, 27_

**District 6:**

**Male: **_Terrell Sandoval, 37_

**Female: **_Haylee Vinson, 32_

**District 7:**

**Male: **_**Albero Falks, 37**_

**Female: **_Bessie Scott, 28_

**District 8:**

**Male: **_Mason Andel, 36_

**Female: **_**Julia Yarn, 21**_

**District 9:**

**Male: **_**Cormick Twain, 39**_

**Female: **_Marlene Reid, 28_

**District 10:**

**Male:**_ Sterling Evans, 26_

**Female: **_Valerie Shields, 29_

**District 11:**

**Male: **_Ronald Hicks, 31_

**Female: **_**Dayla Hawthorne, 21**_

**District 12:**

**Male: **_Nico Dillard, 22_

**Female: **_**Aiesha Harper, 38**_


	5. Train Rides

**Chapter 5: Train Rides Part 1**

* * *

**Patina Schmeichel, 35**

**District One Male**

Seventeen years ago, Patina Schmeichel was chosen by the academy to enter the Games. The top of his academy in hand to hand combat and with a mace, the prospects were high; many believed he would be One's next victor. All it took to shatter that dream was a frozen puddle a week before the Reapings. The moment the training director saw a sobbing Patina in his office, his leg bone pierced through his skin, he placed the second choice Tribute in front of him. Being eighteen, he was forced to sit in the crowd, his leg within a cast as he watched his dreams fade away from him.

His leg still hurt when he thought about the incident or when the cold got to the bone. No one would have been none the wiser aside from the scar and now as a trainer at the academy, he knew first hand it did little to affect his performance. The Games would only clarify that.

"So why did you volunteer?" Velvet Evans asked, distracted and uninterested. The blonde man was only a few years older than himself; an inspiration when he was a child. Yet now he looked old, worn and fat. Nothing like the great victor he once was.

"To win," Patina said bluntly. Velvet held eye contact with the man for a few seconds before rolling his eyes.

"You sound like the kids, throwing away a life to get glory-"

"But they are just kids," Patina smirked, leaning back in his chair, his green eyes giving Velvet a glimpse of madness. "I'm an adult, I know what is what and I know I am the only one coming back home." Velvet looked away from the man and out of the window, his face vacant of emotions. Patina winced at his own words. Never the understanding type, he at least knew when he touched a nerve and making an enemy with your Mentor was the worst thing to do.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry about your boy-"

"You have a kid, Patina?" Velvet spat back. Patina was taken aback by the question as children was also his sore spot. He wanted nothing more than a child. At first it was a son but as he aged, he was willing for anything that could be groomed into a victor. It wasn't that he couldn't get a woman. Six-foot-five, built like an ox with tight, curly blonde hair, he was far from bad looking. It's just the wives themselves. The first was barren. The second only ever miscarried and the third admitted to aborting her children in order to save them from being placed into the Games. With no illegitimate children of his own, he came to the conclusion that if he could not get his children to victory, he would have to do it himself.

"No," Patina sighed after a few moments, knowing the question was a trap on Velvet's part.

"Then don't pretend you care or understand. We ain't friends because I know the moment that countdown ends, my son will be just another Tribute to you." Patina pierced his lips at this comment, trying to remain calm for the cameras that were no doubt watching.

"You seem a bit biased with your support," he seethed. Velvet didn't answer. "Maybe I should find my help elsewhere?"

Velvet looked him in the eye, his gaze angered.

"Maybe you should."

* * *

**Crow Itzel, 25 **

**District Two Male**

He should have felt guilty. No, he did feel guilty. Not because he signed himself up for a death Game, nothing as low as self pity. No, he felt broken because by volunteering, he had left his boyfriend Capricorn behind.

He shuddered at the memory of their goodbyes. The look of betrayal in his eyes, the unnerving silence that followed. Through his tears, he was only able to sob one demand and that was that Crow came back to him in one piece.

At the time of his volunteering, Crow felt confident that he could come home. That he and Capricorn could live out their lives in luxury. However, as every moment passed, he started to doubt himself, if only a little.

He wouldn't be the only trained person this year. One was bound to turn up two volunteers and maybe even Four. That didn't mean that everyone else would be weak. They would be people with years to build up strength. Full grown people older and possibly stronger than him. He wouldn't be a career fighting against little kids, this time every District had the possibility of producing a victor.

_Just means it's a challenge. _Crow thought, bringing a smile to his face. He was a carefree person who was not frightened about letting himself down, more so Cap. However, he also knew he could not change his fate or the path he had placed himself on. So what was the point of panicking. It was morbid but if he was going to die, he would die whether he worried or not.

"What are you all smiles about?" his District partner, Cassidy Thorne seethed from her seat. Crow looked over to the blonde girl and made sure his smile became wider. Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "It's not really a laughing matter, is it? I don't know why you volunteered if you were going to be immature-"

"I'm so sorry. You're right, I should be like you and overthink all the different ways I could die," he sighed.

"I never said that, just that you should understand the full extent of the situation at hand." she shot back. She was well built, trained and in practise. Crow wasn't about to get on the wrong side of her but he also couldn't help himself.

"Look, we could both die in that Arena. I would rather have my final days be somewhat cheerful so I plan to enjoy myself as much as I can."

"They ruined my life, I don't want anything they offer me." Crow leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Don't worry, you won't have to see it ever again after this week." Crow was sure his victory would make sure of that.

* * *

**Oceann Schip, 25**

**District Four Male**

Oceaan Schip wasn't sure he wanted friends but at the same time, felt an urge to not be alone. His mentor reminded him too much of the Games with his drunken rambles of his guilt ridden time within the Games. His escort had not been seen since the Reapings. Yet, he still yearned for someone to talk to. Someone who would not tell him about the horrors of the Games or pick apart his eating habits. He found this in Myla Hanks, his District partner.

She was tall, at least for a girl with blonde hair that fell in tight ringlets with a tomboyish style and a face that veered more to the masculine side of femininity. She sat crossed legged on one of the mahogany tables and jumped when Oceaan walked in.

"Hi," she chirped yet moving away in a reserved manner.

"I'm Oceann Schip," he said with a smile. The blonde girl gave a nod.

"Myla," there was a pause after she spoke. "Sorry, Myla-"

"Hanks," Oceann laughed. "I remember from the reaping."

"Yes," Myla smiled. "You were there with?"

"Levi...my husband."

"Though so...you have good taste-"

"It was the kiss that gave it away, wasn't it?" Oceann chuckled, sitting down in one of the arm chairs in the cart.

"That and your wedding ring, no woman came to see you." He'd forgot about that. The pair fell silent after that, the reality that they were on a train to the capitol sinking in once more. However, Oceaan had to admit she made him forget about it for a few seconds. Which he felt was more than he'd get from most people. Plus, he could tell by her build she was untrained like him.

"So," he said, breaking the silence. "Have you thought about allying with anyone?"

* * *

**Albero Falks, 37**

**District Seven Male**

Albero Falks held the gold ring within his palm and looked at it. Taking in every small detail of the engraved vows within in the inner ring.

'_Till death do us part. _

He took a deep sigh and placed the ring on the bed side table and turned away from it, feeling sick. If that was from the motion of the train or his nerves, he wasn't sure. His marriage was never a happy one. A betrothal made when they were both children, the wealthy marry the wealthy. He found her unlovable within her looks and personality. As the owner of the biggest timber production in the District, it was his job to sell his love story to his people. Behind closed doors, the pair never spoke, confiding themselves to different parts of the house and only offering small nods when they would cross within the halls. Even meals were eaten separately. Once a year, they would try for a child, the only time they could bring themselves to do it. For seven years, they had nothing to show but deep down, both knew it was best that way.

His wife had the servant boys she would bring to her chamber at night. Albero had the sex workers by the timber yard. Just when Albero had built up the courage to call the marriage quits and find someone he could really connect with, Ameria came into the world. She looked just like him with dark hair and eyes and her smile could light up the room. She was enough to make him try with his marriage and when that didn't work, she was enough for him to refuse a divorce to keep her family whole.

But it wasn't whole now. With no prior training and having a target on his back for being the rich boy, Albero was plagued with the idea that he would never again hold his daughter or get to see her grow. That now the company rested on the shoulders of a toddler whose mother would no doubt run it into the ground with her lavish ways. Then in order to make more money, she would be sold off to some rich heir to give him children.

The anger boiled inside of Albero and it was enough to make him stand, open the window and drop his wedding ring out of the small opening. As he watched it vanish out of sight, no doubt never to be touched by human hands again, Albero felt a weight lift from his shoulders. If he won, he would be back to an unhappy marriage but also with his daughter. If he died, it was uncertain. However, in that moment, in the purgatory between the Reapings and the Games, Albero was a free man. Free to be whoever he wanted to be.

* * *

**Our first Four POV characters. Patina Schmeichel, Crow Itzel, Oceaan Schip and Albero Falks. Myla Hanks and Cassidy Throne are also POV characters but they will have their POV's in the next chapter. **

**So what did you think to these characters? Any favourites? Any you hate already? Any story lines you can see forming? Be sure to let me know. **

**The next chapter will be the Train Rides part 2. And to answer any questions about why I have done the train rides as the introduction chapters instead of Reapings, it is because I found it more interesting to write. **


	6. Stylist Chariot Rides

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Also, sorry to Oceaan's submitter. I tried my best to get it right this chapter.**

* * *

**Dayla Hawthorne, District 11 Female**

Stylists wash her down, insulting her about how gross Tributes are. She tries to stand up for herself but like school children they beat her down more. Going through the whole beauty process.

"It's horrifying anyone would allow themselves to get in such a state," a blue haired woman sighed as she scrubbed at the skin of Dayla's leg. A short man next to her hummed in agreement.

"I agree. I say it's lack of education as a child. Therefore, it's the parents fault," he shook his head with sympathy.

_I wasn't raised by my parents, _Dayla thought to herself.

"And those eyebrows," the man pulled a face that made Dayla wished the floor would open and swallow her whole. Instead, she found herself still stood naked in front of the two stylist.

"But don't worry dear, we will have you sorted soon enough. And then you can look like us." As Dayla looked at the pair and their alien features, she didn't feel reassured. However, she tried to let them do with her as they wished.

After her scrubbing down, they took her too a reclining chair where they ripped off every unwanted hair on her body. They then plucked her eyebrows until the Area of skin was worn and she was worried there was nothing left at all. Then they turned their attention to her hair.

"We are thinking of a short style, in fashion and much more suitable for the Games than your current...style." She didn't agree with such a change. She always prided herself on her hair. However, Dayla didn't speak, she hadn't in years. So, she just allowed them to work, trying not to cry as they cut her hair until it was no longer than the typical man back in her District.

"Beautiful!" The woman cried, hugging the man with glee.

"I do say Phoebe, you have don't an amazing job!" Dayla didn't agree. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

**Julia Yarn, District Nine Female**

Julia was taken aback when the most beautiful man she had seen walked into the room. She wasn't sure how much of him was natural and how much was fake but his beauty, she couldn't deny. Sharp features, ice blue eyes and green hair, slicked back, showing off his cheekbones.

"I am your stylist for this year, Guias Gold!" he said proudly, offering his hand out for the girl to shake. "And how old are you, Julia?"

"Twenty-one," she said, weakly.

"A young one, just what I had hoped for...tell me, do you remember last years Games?"

"Yes, it was a volcanic Island-"

"And of the outfit?" Julia thought for a moment. The Arena outfits were something she never really paid much attention to.

"Vest tops and shorts?"

"Khaki shorts, but yeas and large boots. Well, as the previous winner was from your District, I thought we should dress you and your partner like those Tributes?" Julia wasn't one to argue with the professional but even she knew that a vest top and any form of shorts would have been rather boring.

"Is that it?" She offered, trying not to offend the man. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I thought it was enough but Claudia refused to dress her Tribute up in something so plain. So we agreed to add some gore, flesh wounds and maybe some fake weapons." He ended it with a shrug. "I personally think it ruins the whole aesthetic of it."

Julia had seen many beautiful chariot costumes and some horrific ones. She wasn't sure which category this fitted into but part of her felt happy that it would at least be memorable.

* * *

**Myla Hanks, District Four Female**

Myla longed for something to cover herself with but neither her nor Oceaan were really wearing much. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of speedos that revealed far too much and she was dressed in a shell bar a small pants. As she looked around the room, she caught the gaze of Patina from District One looking at her. Boldly, he didn't even remover his gaze when she caught him. Oceaan also noticed this as with a sigh, he swapped places with the girl.

"At least they are looking because you look nice...not the other way around."

"Can't say I like either," she mumbled, looking around at the costumes of the other Tributes. With having a group of adults to play with, the stylists had clearly been more outlandish. Maybe too much. She noticed that most of the women had their bodies on show and the men were not removed from this. Yet next to their female counterpart, most left a bit more to the imagination. "I'm off for a walk," Myla finally sighed, jumping down from the chariot and walking away from the Tributes. She was hoping for some peace before the Games. However, when she found a small dark doorway to hide, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Four!" A deep voice called out. She turned to see the boy from One and Two approaching her. Crow was dressed in baggy pants with no shirt while Patina wore a gladiators uniform. Both made her uncomfortable. "We thought we'd wait until training but seeing as you are free now...we thought we'd ask you a few questions," Crow said bluntly. He smiled but Myla knew it was fake as his eyes did not smile back.

"Cutting straight to the point, are you or your partner trained?" Patina said. Myla thought about her answer for a moment. She could lie but she was sure neither would react well to that. However, although she was not alright with lying, she couldn't take that away from Oceaan. Maybe the boy was trained, even if he said he wasn't.

"I'm not...I'm not sure about him," she said, gesturing over to Oceaan stood awkwardly on his chariot.

"Fucking great," Crow growled. "I had hopped Four would produce some strong volunteers this year...for once." Myla narrowed her eyes for a split second at the boy.

"Don't worry, I had hoped for that too. If it were up to me, you'd have them in a heartbeat-"

"At least then Four would have had a chance."

"Their odds are still better than Two."

"Excuse me-"

"Leave it," Patina said sternly, pushing the man back. He then looked over to Myla with a smirk. "She has spirit, it will be more enjoyable to take her out in the Arena." He then walked off. Crow turned back to the girl with anger in his eyes. He walked over to her, leaning in close to her ear.

"Better watch what you are saying in the future. Last thing you want is us painting targets on your back." She felt his breath on her skin and felt a rush of fear run through her like he was about to attack her.

"Like you would have treated me any differently if I was at the end of your sword." her voice shook slightly with fear. Crow pursed his lips as he realised she was right.

"I don't use a sword," he said, clearing his throat. "I use a scythe." He then turned and walked back to his chariot, hands in his pockets. As he walked away, Myla felt like crying. Truth was, she was already terrified of the Games. And now she knew she would be seeing Crow as the killer within her nightmares until one of them died.

* * *

**Cormick Twain, District Nine Male**

When Cormick approached the chariot, Marlene gave him a glare that he had seen one too many times. The sheer disappointment and disgust as he stumbled onto the chariot, the world spinning before him.

It was only meant to be one glass of whiskey to wash down his nerves as his train pulled into the Capitol. That was five hours ago and now it was a task to even stand. He wasn't even sure how the stylist team managed to get him into costume or where they were now.

"Do you really think this is the sort of time to be getting drunk?" Marlene snarled, holding her wicker mask by her side. Cormick clumsy took his own off and threw it to the floor. He wanted to tell her how hard it was to stay away from the alcohol, how much pain trying caused him. How the ability to forget and become numb to the painful surroundings was better than any form of therapy. Yet, if Cormick was sober, he would have noticed that the prim and proper Mayor's wife would be the last one to understand his addiction. Still he tried. All that came out was a fountain of vomit.

Marlene let out a shriek that drew attention to the District Nine chariot. Cormick meanwhile tried to blurt out an apology between his heaving. Aid arrived quickly, at least it seemed that way to Cormick. They pulled both Tributes away from chariot and started the clean up process. Merlene continued to shout abuse at him as he propped himself up against the wall, praying for the sickness to stop.

"I want a different chariot to this man!" Marlene bellowed at the already busy attendants over and over again in the hope that one would finally listen.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself," a large built woman snapped as she pushed past the red-head. Marlene turned her attention to the dark haired woman but by that point, she was more preoccupied with Cormick.

She was a typical seam woman with black hair, olive skin and striking grey eyes yet she had the build and looks of a man. However, when she spoke, her soft and tender voice was distinctly feminine.

"I have an idea to keep you upright on the chariot...You just have to get this out first."

* * *

**Braynce Walker, Head Gamemaker**

Braynce took a deep shaky breath as his team counted down the arrival of the first chariot. The low roar of the awaiting crowds and the ever looming, judging face of President Malcon making him anxious. The knowledge of knowing that if anything was to go wrong this year, Malcon would allow no lean way.

"One!" The assistant shouted as he pulled up the footage of the District One chariot racing out from the stables. He watched as Patina and Maeve smiled and waved to the crowd with unwavering confidence. Patina was dressed like a roman gladiator while Maeve sported a steel bar and a short armoured skirt. Braynce found it clear the stylist's had enjoyed the freedom of adult tributes this year.

Two was better. Both wore baggy work pants but Crow had a naked chest while Cassidy wore a sports bar. Both held shimmering red weapons in their hands. Swords designed to look freshly out of the blacksmiths fire.

Three was rather lackluster with both Tributes being dressed simply as clocks. Neither Tyler or Taheisha looked thrilled about the disappointed reaction and instead just waved with unease.

The stylist's of Four had clearly been aiming for a story but it came across as an excuse to place both Tributes in scarce clothing. Oceaan looked far from comfortable in his blood speedos as he held onto the edge of net around Myla's legs. Myla on the other hand, was painted as either a mermaid or a fish accompanied with a shell bra. Although she could not move, her waving gained more attention than Oceaan. Then again, the man's free hand was covering part he didn't want shown on national TV.

District Five were as original as ever in their solar panel costumes. Ezequiel chanted his name and after a few attempts got a few members of the audience to do the same. Julia Ellis, on the other hand, closed her eyes and refused to even acknowledge that the crowd even existed.

Terrell and Haylee had clearly got the bottom of the barrel stylists. Both was dressed as cartoon like trains. Terrell in blue and Haylee in green. Both had clearly given up at this point as the male gave half hearted waves and Haylee just started to cry. Braynce could only assume that the stylists hoped that being laughed at by the audience would in turn make them more memorable. Not that it would be for the right reasons.

District Seven was not the most original either and the Tributes failed to make up for it. Bassie was a tree. A realistic looking tree who was very much rooted to the chariot itself and could not move. Lumberjack Albero was clearly designed to carry the pair but he instead just waved, the most forced smile upon his face.

District Eight was a little more interesting and at least worked with their outfits. Both dressed as the Eight pair from the previous year, both of which got the final four. The female going on to win. Covered from head to toe in blood, Mason, whose brown hair had been dyed white screamed some form of battle cry at the crowd to excite them. Some even chanted his name, more so than Ezequiel. Julia was a little more reserved, waving and thrusting her bloody axe into the air.

District Nine was a mess that Braynce was sure he would get lectured on later. Cormick was tied to the railing of the chariot, all while throwing up. His mask was off which ruined the illusion of the wicker people. Marlene's face was covered but Cormick was able to see her eyes and did not look happy about what he could see.

Sterling by far gained the most reaction from the crowd. He did not even have to try to get them to cheer his name. Sterling played along the best he could, clapping along to their chants and catching some roses. Valerie was clearly jealous by this as her attempts for attention went unnoticed or more than likely people just didn't care. However, Braynce knew from experience that within the Games, popularity such as Sterling's did nothing but paint a target on your back.

District Eleven was the same as last year but just different fruit. Dayla was an peach and Ronald was a banana. There was an attempt at humour which some people in crowd clearly got. Dayla and Ronald either didn't understand or were too embarrassed to do anything about it.

And last out of the line was District Twelve with a costume Braynce had not seen in decades. Both Tributes were naked and covered in soot. The dashing blonde Nico got most of the attention which he seemed to lap up with winks and kisses. Aiesha on the other hand was overlooked. Her manly, miner looks making her unattractive and boring to the Capitol eye. The bored look on her face though made Braynce think she didn't care all that much.

As the Tributes pulled into the circle to hear the presidential speech, the Gamemaker found he could breathe a sigh of relief. All chariots had gone by smoothly aside from Nine which he hopped would be forgotten by the end of the Games. Sterling was starting to paint a target on his back which took a slight weight of Braynce's shoulders. All in all, everything was going well. Now he just needed to keep it up for a few more weeks at most and he would be safe for another year.

**I thought about doing another train ride chapter but then I would have repeated a lot of the scenarios and some Tributes would have more POV's than others. I also said Cassidy would have a POV in this chapter. With Myla needing a POV too, I didn't want you to see the same Districts back to back. Myla's POV fits best here and Cass was always going to have a POV in the next chapter (which is first night/morning).**

**So the final four Tributes we get to hear from are Cassidy (D2), Aiesha (D12), Ezequiel (D5) and Maeve (D1).**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think, who you liked, any non-pov Tributes that stood out. Favourite costume? Any storylines you see forming? Be sure to let me know. I love reading your thoughts ^_^**


	7. First Night and Morning

**Sorry for the time between updates, I have been placing my focus on some university work. Here we meet the final POV Tributes for the time being. So now we have them all introduced, be sure to let me know who you like, any alliances you see forming, and who you think has the best chance of winning. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Night and Morning**

* * *

**Maeve Walter, 33 **

**District One Female**

"I think that went well!" Patina sighed as an Avox helped him down from the chariot. It was good but Maeve knew it wasn't the best. As she scanned the Tributes, she found multiple personalities and costumes that shone brighter than them. She knew Patina would find that out in his own time, then she would act as shocked as him.

Jumping from the chariot herself, she walked alongside the taller man and wondered what Panem's thoughts would be on the pair of them. The Districts would fear the trained killers, the Capitol might cheer them on, that was if she was generalizing. Maeve wondered what the individual person on the street thought. Maeve herself thought they looked like they could be related, if not siblings. Both sported curly blonde hair, green eyes, and even similar facial structures. That grouped with their good looks was enough to make her question if they might actually be distantly related. Then again, she just hopped the similarity would kill any form of shipping the Capitol might start between the pair. It was a common thing between District partners, they always craved a romance. However, Patina was arrogant, violent and far darker than most Careers and that was from two days of knowing him. So much so, she felt even a fake romance would go south with him and the odds of him killing her not shifting that much.

They stood quietly in the elevator as the doors closed, the pair caught the reflection of a blonde figure running towards them. Patina gave a grin, an unsettling one but in the moment, Maeve paid it no mind, pressing the button and opening the doors once more.

An out of breath Myla thanked her, something Maeve took note of. The girl lacked stamina but then again, she knew the tight shell bra wouldn't be helping. The older woman offered a small nod in return before Patina pressed the number Four for the girl.

Thankfully, the awkward silence was short-lived as within a few seconds, the elevator reached District One's floor and Maeve stepped out. It was only when she held her key card to the door that she noticed the lack of Patina's looming presence.

"This is our floor," she said bluntly. The blonde man just shrugged.

"I'm off to see Crow, apologize to everyone...I won't be long," as he said this, he glanced at Myla and Maeve felt as unsettled as the younger woman looked. Crow wasn't at his apartment, she had seen him downstairs as they entered the elevator. Then again, what could she do? Maeve knew her limits, she could never take Patina on face to face mentally or physically and it was unlikely her mentors would care. So she agreed, siding with the side of her that said he would wait for Crow outside the apartment door and left the two alone.

The room was beautiful but Maeve couldn't find the energy to be in awe. Instead, she pulled off her boots and laid across the sofa, closing her eyes and trying to appreciate the softness of the material. No visual or audio reminders of the stress she had volunteered for.

Fifteen minutes later, Patina arrived looking no different to when he had left. When questioned about the meeting, he gave enough information about his talk with Crow that she could finally relax. As he laid across the other sofa and closed his eyes, Maeve felt relieved that she had not turned on him in the evelivator and her alliance with him was still intact.

* * *

**Aiesha Harper, 38**

**District Twelve Female**

Aiesha found herself lying on the bed of her room, unable to find the will to eat. Just two days ago, she sat around a table, nibbling on a small bread roll. Now she had a feast waiting outside for her. She wasn't even sure how someone could eat that much. Lunch, warm pumpkin soup was enough to last her the day. All her life she had dreamed of eating as much as the Capital did and now she had the chance, she just couldn't stomach it. Then again, the nerves didn't help.

She sat up and flung her legs off the edge of the bed, looking out of the window at the shimmering Capitol below. No child wanted to go into the Games but every child dreamed of living in the Capitol. She always held onto the hope that they would just pick her to live among them. To eat their food, wear their clothes she so adored and to live a life safe from the Reapings. She only realized how stupid it was when she attended her last Reaping. A sick, stomach-turning realization that no one ever left the District's unless you were Reaped. Even the Mayor had to stay put, the President coming to him.

As she began her work down in the mines, her hope of a lavish future vanished even more. Before that, she had held some weak hope that a Capitol Man would fancy her and whisk her away from Twelve. As the years went on, she realized that it would never be the case.

Piggish looks with thinning black hair and pale grey eyes, she was no sight to behold. That and the stocky muscle mass years of slinging a pickaxe had gifted her. She realized one morning that no Capitol man would want her; a poor miner with orgarish looks when he could have a surgically enhanced Capitol woman. Her most attractive quality would be the money she earned and she knew that only extended to the people of her District.

She was not wrong. Although mining was what Twelve were known for, there were people still without jobs. Poor people who could not even afford a roof over their head, not even food. Those skinny, sickly people didn't care how she looked. To them, the life she lived with her family in a little shack on the seam was their version of her Capitol dream. It sounded like a recipe for heartbreak, really. An open door for her to only get used. However, She knew from the very start that Emerit was not like that.

He always greeted her, was always polite but he never hassled her like the others. He asked how her day was and She truly felt like he cared. He was a voice she could speak to when no one else would listen to her plight. She would vent about her hard-working days, he would be confined her his drinking problem and how it ran him deep into debt. Although he was starving, almost skin and bones, She still found his eyes so kind and angelic.

For months the two talked, her leaving him with a few pennies each day. It wasn't until they were on first name bases that she started to buy his breakfast for him. One meal to get him through the day. Then he started to go halves, in return walking her home in winter when the early nights crept in. Then one day, he turned up at her door with a handful of wildflowers and the proposition of sharing a meal.

That was almost two years ago and now she was married to the once starving drunk on the street corner. When she saw Cormick on the chariot, she also saw her husband and the habit that once had a hold of him. She wasn't sure if she helped him out of kindness or because of the fact that she missed her husband but part of her felt Emerit would have been proud.

As she thought of Emerit, her eyes started to swell with tears. The fear that she would never see him again, the guilt that she never gave him a child. He always wanted a child, suggesting baby names as their mined together. She always told him it was best they waited but now she might never get the chance to make him a father. As she thought about it, she wondered how long it would take before he would move on, if at all. Would he still look after her family or would he find a prettier woman to raise a family with?

These thoughts frightened her more than the Games but they also acted as a motivator to fight with every ounce of strength she had. The only way she could have a happy ending was if she went home.

* * *

**Ezequiel Relliy, 37 **

**District Five Male**

He really did not want to wake up. He could feel the cold on his face and was not prepared to subject his warm body to it. It was his fault for falling asleep with the air conditioning on. Not that he would admit that.

An Avox watched him anxiously, their gold eyes flickering to the digital clock on the bedside table, He had clearly been asked to get Ezequiel up and dressed by a certain time but without force. Finally, the man gave in.

"It's too cold," he said bluntly. The Avox looked around the room until his gaze landed on the air conditioning. He then pointed to it before mimicking a man warming his hands in front of a fire. "Do I want the heating on?" He asked with a raised brow. The Avox gave a nod. "Sure."

The Avox toggled a few switches then turned back to Ezequiel expectantly. "Oh...erm, that will be all...thank you." The green-haired Avox gave a quick nod and vanished from the room, leaving the man alone.

From his position within the soft bed, the dark-haired man looked around the room, forming judgments on the Training outfit laid out on the chair for him. It looked to be a black shirt with pants and the number five embroidered upon the chest. Simple but for something that would never be on show to the Capitol, he could understand. At least it wasn't tacky.

Finally, when the room had heated up, he realized he no longer had an excuse and pulled himself away from the bed he only wanted to return to. His father supported him back home with whatever he wanted, work never being an issue for him. He co-owned a business, his father did the hard stuff. He hadn't been up that early since his school days and he'd rather forget them.

As he dressed in the garments laid out for him, he was pleasantly surprised by the high-quality fabric. He was less supportive of the bulky, leather shoes they had asked him to wear. The grip around the ankle was clearly there to stop a serious injury but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

By the time he made it into the dining area, Julia Ellis, their uneasy escort and their mentors were already dressed and waiting. Julia was just finishing up her breakfast when she scowled at Ezequiel.

"You missed breakfast," she pointed out with an odd sense of pride.

"Don't think I did," Ezequiel scoffed.

"You did," her mentor Electra sighed. "We need to be leaving in the next two minutes-"

"So," Ezequiel grumbled, picking up an apple and biting into it. "I'll eat it in the elevator." Electra opened her mouth to speak but fell silent again.

"I don't care what you both do, as long as you are there on time."

* * *

**Cassidy Thorne, 24 **

**District Two Female **

They were late. Their very first day and they were going to be turning up late and it was all Crow's fault. At least, in a way. The shirt he had been given did not fit him so they were forced to wait while they scrambled to find a larger size. Cassidy was close to requesting Crow just completed his first day of Training shirtless. Or at least the welcome talk. But no, they arrived with his shirt, four minutes after he should have been there.

Cassidy was not a time freak, needing to be at an event upon the dot. However, in such a situation as the Games, she knew it didn't give off the best first impression. She knew Crow could see that too, no matter how many times he downplayed it as nothing to worry about. By the time he finally had the shirt delivered, he had to put it on in the elevator and just pulled it over his head when they reached the bottom floor.

"I am sorry," he whispered to Cassidy as they walked through the back passageways to get to the training center. If it were words written on paper, Cassidy would have assumed it was sarcasm yet he truly seemed guilt-ridden about his hold up.

Cassidy shook her head. "It isn't your fault, you can't train in a top that doesn't fit you...I just don't want to stand out, that's all."

Crow raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. "I thought you were trained?"

"I am," she replied. "But it doesn't mean I want a target painted on my back." Crow seemed to think for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Flaunt it, I say. Let them be frightened of you-"

"It's the other Careers I am worried about...they won't like their spotlight being taken away. Plus I can't see this sitting well with the Gamemaking team...they watch us right?"

"They do," Crow sighed. "But as you said, it isn't our fault...I am sure they will hear what happened and they won't punish us. The stylist though." Cassidy felt sorry for the stylist who messed up. A simple mistake could end with them becoming an Avox. It made her even more uneasy. She was able to keep a straight mind in most situations but a place where you were being scrutinized for every little move? It was only the first day and it was already getting to her.

"Right, play nice and remember, show off your skills...you'll need them to get into the Career pack!" Their escort cheered before throwing open the door to an already restless crowd of Tributes.

"It is about time," a golden-skinned woman snarled. Her green hair in the style of a buzz cut.

"Well, it wasn't really their fault," their Escort offered. The woman just shook her head.

"I don't care." She turned back to the crowd, scanning over the Tributes. "But I hope everyone in this room knows why they lost valuable training time."

Cassidy was unable to look any of them within the eye, already feeling the hatred they had for her. Crow just smiled rocking back and forth on his heels as he waved at the crowd. Cassidy looked back at him with horror.

"Let them think what they like," he whispered into her ear. "If they say anything, then they will quickly regret it."


	8. Training

**I finally got it out! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and be sure to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training Day One**

* * *

**Maeve Walter, 33**

**District One Female**

I finished my turn at the weapon station I had chosen, my eyes catching Crow as I walked away. Panting, he finished his turn at the hand to hand combat station and sat by the side. He proceeded to drink from his water bottle while he watched the boy from District Three thrown to the floor by the trainer. The boy's wife screamed in terror causing a scene. Now was Maueve's chance.

"Crow!" she called, as confident as she could muster. The dark-haired boy looked over to her, offering a half-hearted smile. "I was just wondering what you and Patina talked about last night?" the man knotted his brows and Mauve felt her stomach turn. "I don't mean to pry...Patina said you talked about battle strategy-"

"I haven't spoken to Patina since the chariots."

"He waited for you outside last night." Crow just shook his head. "Well he wasn't there when we arrived...why?"

"I must have misheard him...maybe he went to someone's floor," was the assumption she came to. That or Patina had waited too long and was too embarrassed to admit he wasted his time. At least she hoped so.

"Fair enough," Crow chuckled, placing the cap back on his water bottle. "I need your help with something anyway." He gestured for her to follow him, leading her through the crowds of Tributes to a small secluded room where the camouflage table was situated. Crow moved the paints from the far side and took a seat, placing his feet on the table. Mauve took the seat across from him. "You have a family?" he asked almost tenderly.

"Yes," she said. "A husband and two children...twins."

Crow's expression became colder. "They can't be older than fifteen?"

"They are four."

"And you left them?" he said, looking away. "Why?" Maeve herself did not know how to answer so she just gave a shrug.

"Why did you leave those that you loved?" Crow bit his lip, turning to look at the older woman. Crow was just a child by Maeve's standard so she found it unlikely he left behind any children but even he was disgusted that a mother would leave children so young, possibly forever.

"Well, I assume you want to get back to them?" This felt like a threat, Maeve's body tensing up. She nodded for him to continue. "Patina thinks the best chance we have is a large pack. A large group means more snakes. Our biggest threat is the size of other alliances. The bigger they are, the more supplies they get from the bloodbath or the harder they will be to kill."

"Your point?" Maeve said sternly.

"I only have two eyes, I will miss things. We need to know all the alliances and members, no matter how small. Revise and remember them because they need to be our main targets. Forget the loners who can throw a few punches. Half of each alliance dead in the bloodbath should help us in the long run."

"Shouldn't we tell Patina and Cassidy as well?"

"No," Crow said bluntly. "Patina is a hot-headed idiot, he would let slip the plan, allowing them to counteract. Cassidy would be fine but if all three of us knew and Patina found out, he would take offense. Might turn on us in the bloodbath instead. At least if he finds out, Cassidy not knowing aswell would hopefully soften the blow. Also as she is from a different District, it seems less like Two going behind your District's back."

The idea made Maeve felt uneasy. It was an interesting plan with many holes. However, no plan made for the Games would ever be watertight. Yet, she found herself unable to fully trust the man. At the end of the day, he was out for himself and although he acted as such, that took priority over her going back to her children. At one point, his plans would stop protecting her and turn against her instead. Yet, she still agreed.

* * *

**Albero Falks, 37**

**District Seven Male**

Albero couldn't help notice the young woman by the fire making station trying to make a fire. He watched for an hour while she attempted to get a flame going but when her frustration led to nothing, she just poked the ground with her stick.

Albero approached, sitting next to the girl and when she jumped away from him, simply smiled. "Would you like me to show you how to do it?"

The girls faced softened. "The attendant showed me." Albero looked up at the attendant who sat with his back to her, reading a newspaper.

"We clearly not very well...I'm Albero Falks," he said, offering out her hand to shake. "District Seven."

The woman looked at the hand before taking it tenderly. "Myla Hanks, District four." The blonde woman paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes at the man. "Why are you here?"

Albero looked taken back by this, his words catching in his throat. "I-I am just being nice-"

"I get that but...I just want to make sure." The older man understood her worry, giving a small nod he thought about his answer carefully, tiptoeing between telling her the truth and lying to keep his dignity. However, as he thought over the situation, he realized the truth was the best chance he had.

"Honestly," he sighed, glancing around him to make sure no one was listening. "I need an ally." the women's face softened, her body relaxing.

"Oh," she said slowly, her mind running at a million miles a minute. She saw no reason why a strong, rich man in his thirties would want to ally her over anyone else there. He could have got into the Careers if he tried, with his wealth and all. Her silence only worried Albero.

"Don't feel like you have to...I just thought I would ask," he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No harm in trying...I thought," he laughed.

Myla gave a small smile. "I mean, I would have to know you better...and I would have to speak to Oceaan." Albero relaxed slightly at these words.

"Who is Oceaan?"

"Oh, my District partner...the District Four male." Myla gestured over to the man who was working quietly at the basket making station.

"Ahh," Albero sighed. "Well, if you are both interested, the offer is there." Myla smiled at this, in a way that brought a little bit of happiness that had not been there before.

"Well, first...sell yourself to me," she laughed. "Why would your alliance help us?" Albero was caught off guard for a moment. At first, it seemed like an odd request but then it made sense that they would make sure their allies were worth the effort.

"I own a large company back in Seven...I have a lot of wealth under my name and the District knows me. This could help with sponsors. As for skill," Albero thought for a moment before his eyes moved down to the fire making kit in front of him. "Well first, let me show you how to build a fire."

Myla passed him the supplies and watched while he worked. Once he was done and a small fire burned away, he looked back up at the women who seemed fascinated.

"Can you use a weapon by any chance?"

* * *

**Cassidy Thorne, 24**

**District Two Female**

Cassidy found Crow by the fire making station, watching the man from Seven create a fire. In his hand, he held a small stick and sharpened it with a small knife. She felt nervous as she looked at the point yet still approached.

"Can we talk?" Crow glanced at the women and gave a small nod.

"Here?"

"Alone." the man hesitated for a moment before lowering his stick and knife and gesturing for her to lead the way. The women quickly led him to a quiet corner of the room away from people and most of all the Careers.

"So, what's up?" Crow asked once the two had made sure no one was around.

Cassidy looked around once more then gave a sigh. "It's about the two from One," she whispered. "I don't trust them."

Crow frowned at the girl. "Well no shit...you can't trust anyone here...not even me-"

"But you're my District partner."

"Just means I will avoid killing you if I can...look, I can't tell you who to trust here but remember, everyone has a Game and everyone is out for their own victory...no matter how nice and happy they seem."

Cassidy didn't know how to his answer so instead looked at him with unease. "Why tell me this?"

Crow thought for a moment before giving a shrug. "Because if I can't win, I would rather it was you... Two get rewards. But to do that means you have to stop seeing people as friends and as enemies. You have to understand that no one can be trusted." Crow felt somewhat guilty as he looked at the women. She knew what she was signing up for but it was still hard to accept for someone who was good at heart. Crow lowered his head and mumbled an apology before walking back to the fire station.

Cassidy, meanwhile slumped down the wall, her eyes glazed over as she thought over his words. Deep down, she always knew what he said was right but it made her feel more alone than empowered. It was a gut-wrenching thing to know that twenty-three people just wanted to kill you. No one wanted to be your friend or care for you. That people who you grew up beside would stab you in the back if you stood in their way.

"I know your type!" a deep voice boomed. Cassidy jumped, looking up to see an orange-haired man looking back at her from the net making a station. A station that had not seen a single Tribute all day. He was middle-aged with a large beer belly and his smile wrinkled his face. "You are the forgotten Career-"

"I'm not," Cassidy growled, glaring at the man who just laughed.

"Sure you are. You ain't the leader like your District partner. You ain't strong like that One guy or a pretty face like the One girl...you are the person there because of your District."

Cassidy smirked looking back at her allies who had gathered around the water cooler. "And you would know this, how?"

"Because I watch!" the man laughed. "The truth is...a Career like you only wins one way."

"And that is?"

"You backstab them before they can turn on you. You would do good as the cook variant-

"The cook variant?"

"Yes. The Career that takes on the cooking duty. Gain their trust then poison their food. They all die and you get all their weapons and supplies. Works better than running away."

Cassidy looked at the man in disgust. "No thank you, I prefer to win my battle fairly."

"Suit yourself, it's not like I have done this job for thirty years." he turned back to his station, once again re-arranging the different types of rope. "But let me leave you with a word of advice." He looked over to the angered girl. "No one ever wins by playing honorably."

* * *

**Julia Yarn, 21**

**District Eight Female**

"May I join you?" Julia asked a boy sat at a small table. He looked up at the girl and smiled, gesturing to the seat in front of him. She quickly sat down, placing her food slowly on the table. The boy looked at her food and his eyes widened.

"You got cake?" he said. "Where?"

"The station around the corner." the man followed her gaze and right there was a cart full of food.

"Fuck sake," he sighed, looking at his meatloaf with disgust. "Can I have a bite?" he asked, looking back at the chocolate cake. "Y'know, just to try?" A smile broke out onto Julia's face as she passed him her knife, letting him take a small bite. "I'm Nico by the way!" he said through a mouthful of food. "Nico Dillard!"

Julia gave out a small laugh. "Julia Yarn, District Eight-"

"Oh yeah, I am from Twelve."

"I know-"

"Been keeping tabs on me?" Nico said with a wink, Julia just shook her head.

"No, I have been taking note of all the Tributes-"

"And what have you found out?" Nico asked, leaning across the table. Julia thought about withholding her gatherings from the boy but she knew it would do little harm. They were observations anyone could make.

"The pair from District One have had traumatic childhoods-"

"I guess you have to in order to be a Career. You think if you put the guy in a wig he'd look like his District partner?"

Julia looked at the two and frowned. "They do look alike don't they."

Nico gave a nod. "And who else?"

"Well, the two from Four are paired but I think they might take on the District Seven male."

"Ooo," Nico mused. "So they are threats?"

"No," Julia sighed. "The males from One and Two, Patina and Crow have been watching them all day...separately. I think they have targets on their backs."

"But why?"

Julia thought for a moment then gave a shrug. "Four does get a lot of sponsors weather their Tributes are trained or not...might want to get rid of that drain?"

Nico looked at the group of three with pity. "So they won't make it past the bloodbath?"

"Not if the Careers get their way...which they almost always do." Nico pulled a face, pushing his lunch away from him before looking back at the group. "But at least they have each other, a group is better than no one." Nico looked back at her before passing her the cake fork. He looked sick.

"Well, do you have an alliance?"

* * *

**Current Alliances, Training Day One:**

_**Careers (Patina, Maeve, Crow, and Cassidy) **_

_**Two Fours and a Seven (Oceaan, Myla and Albero) **_

_**The pair (Julia and Nico) **_

**What did you all think of the first Training chapter? Storylines are starting to form now so keep an eye out. Let me know what you think will happen in the reviews! **

**NOTE: Nico is a non-POV character as it stands. **


	9. Favourite

**Just a random chapter to show you how the public view some of the Tributes.**

* * *

**Alexandrite Evans, Victor of the 96th Hunger Games**

**District One Female Mentor**

Alexandrite Evans leaned back within the leather chair and looked out over the bustling shopping mall, a cold coffee in her hand. She watched as people dressed in colorful clothing darted in and out of shops, their arms full of useless luxury goods that would serve no purpose after a few weeks. For the Panem, the Games were the closest they got to a national holiday. Even those that worked through the event were permitted lunch breaks whenever something interesting happened on screen. The people of the District welcomed the extra free time to relax, even if it meant some child was sure to die. This year they might be more outspoken about their enjoyment of the breaks, seeing as the Tributes this year were all adults. The Capitol, however, was different. Most of the citizens never worked a day in their life. The odd few who had political, media or fashion careers found themselves with constant employment. However, the pay was low as even unemployment could keep a family well-fed and clothed. To Capitolites, employment was a hobby, something fun to keep them occupied. Not a necessity like the rest of Panem. This freedom allowed the Capitolites to become fully invested within the Games. Small shops closed down the night before the bloodbath and would not open again until the Games were over. Meanwhile, the rest of the public swarmed them in their final days before the holiday began and purchased everything they would need when they sealed themselves within their homes as not to miss a single moment of the Games. The live stream would even play a high pitch siren when something worth watching like a mutt attack or a fight occurred so the people who had fallen asleep or looked away from the screen could turn their attention back to the program once more.

Alexandrite had always assumed these were to torture the people of the District. She still thought there was some truth to that belief but after her victory, she had realized it was also implemented to aid the lazy. The Capitol could fall asleep while the Tributes talked about home and showed humanity and wake with the siren to watch them slaughter each other. The more she lived within their world, the more she found herself disgusted by their actions.

"Mother!" a young girl screamed, running out of a brightly colored storefront, a large badge pinned to her petticoat. It was large enough that she could see the face printed on the glossy plastic. Her brother Sterling Evans and the words "Go Ten" in shimmering gold text beneath. Alexandrite had been made the District One female mentor as not to allow any biased towards her brother the District Ten male. Instead, she worked alongside her father Velvet Evans with One. Alexandrite herself along with her father was denied any communication with Sterling. However, despite her fondness for Mueve and the soft spot she held for mothers within her heart, it was hard not to root for her brother. It was impossible. It seemed unlikely that the Evans' family would have the luck to bring home another Victor. But she could hope to see his face on the other side.

After noticing the badge, she noticed a hundred more Games memorabilia mostly sported by children. A green-haired child wore a shirt that claimed Crow Itzel to be his favorite. While another girl raced through the mall dressed within Cassidy's chariot outfit. She watched as two children, around thirteen, argued. The boy was dressed in Patina's training outfit while the other was dressed to look like Oceann. Both held resin weapons within their hands and argued about who the Victor would be out of the two Tributes. The argument was only broken up by a security guard when the boy dressed as Patina slammed his sword into the other boy's head, causing the skin to break and the eruption of screams.

Alexandrite looked on his horror as the boys were pulled away from the scene, the boy with the sword smiling. He had the same look in the eye the Careers within her own Games held. A sense of arrogance and rage. If the boy was from One or Two, he would have no doubt been part of the academy by now. Maybe even volunteering when he was old enough. But what frightened Alexandrite the most was the blind support she saw from the children.

She wondered if they truly understood the Games or the pain it caused or if to them, it was like watching an action movie with actors. They picked their favorites, cheered for them to win and she had no doubt that if they lost, the large number of expensive costumes, weapons, badges, and shirts were quickly disregarded and forgotten. The children of the Capitol had been raised to see the Games as a holiday, entertainment. They didn't have to experience the fear that their friends or themselves could be part of it one day. While twenty-three families across the nation mourned the death of their children, the children here had petty arguments on whose favorite Tribute was better. None of them, no matter how strong was special to them as the next year, they would have a new favorite, new merchandise, and their fallen favorites would be forgotten.


	10. Night Before

**Oceaan Schip, 25**

**District 4 Male**

Oceaan had begun to hate being along with his thoughts. When the apartment became silent and he had no one to talk to, he felt alone more than ever. He longed to be back home with his husband Levi, to wake up in their bed and realize that this was all a nightmare. When that didn't work, he just wished he had someone to talk to and take his mind off things. When the knock came at the apartment door, he thought he had got his wish. That was until he saw who it was.

"Patina?" his voice squeaked somewhere between frightened and shocked to see the Career at his door. "What do you want?"

The blonde man smiled, peaking through the gap Oceaan stood in front of and tried to see into the apartment. "Is Myla here?"

"No," Oceaan said quickly. "She is having her medical exam...look if you have come here to threaten us-"

"I would do nothing of the sort," Patina said. "You and your little group know you are dead, I just wish to speak to Myla."

Oceaan knotted his eyebrows as he moved away from the man. "You have no business with her-"

"Oh, I do. More than you think." Patina smirked. "You see, me and here have some business to talk about...an agreement if you will."

"You mean, you are going to psyche her out?" Oceaan grunted.

"I mean what I said. She is weak enough without me doing any of the work. I just intend to withhold my end of the...bargan if she withholds hers." the final words bounce about within his head and he felt sick the more they did. His mind ran wild with the possibility of what such a bargain could be from her giving information to switching to the Careers. She had said she wasn't trained, but what if that was a lie? Whatever it was, Oceaan was sure the discussion would only lead to betrayal.

"Well she isn't here, so piss off," he snapped, shutting the door on Patina who quickly placed his foot between the gap.

"Sure, but let Myla know I am looking for her if you wouldn't mind-" Oceaan placed all of his weight against the door and with a yelp Patina removed his foot and allowed the door to slam. Oceaan quickly locked the door and stepped away, his mind once again running wild. However, this time he wondered if he was better off alone.

* * *

**Myla Hanks, 24 **

**District Four Female**

"We do this to check your state before the Games so we document how you change within the Games from weight to health."

"Why?" Myla asked as the nurse noted down her height.

"Documents," he replied. "Take a seat please." Myla did as she was told, taking a seat by the glass desk as the women prepared a set of four needles. "You're weight and height are average for your District, I've seen Tributes far less healthy than you. I just need to take some blood-"

"Why?" Myla asked again, her body shifting uncomfortably as the silver needles flashed into view.

The nurse scowled. "We don't have to do tonight but you will have to give it tomorrow." Myla thought about it for a moment as her gaze moved over to the window where the looming figure of Patina stood, his smile just visible in the low light.

"Just take it now," Myla said quickly, pulling up her shirt sleeve and turning the underarm towards the nurse. She closed her eyes as the needle pierced through her skin, trying not to pull away.

"What information do you get from this then?" Myla said through gritted teeth.

"We mainly use it to see if you passed from poisoning and things. However, we can find out your vitamin levels as well as pregnancy-"

"Wouldn't people know if they were pregnant?"

"Not always," the nurse sighed. "We do the check on everyone as our technology can pick up a pregnancy three days after conception. More Tributes fool around than you think. It also helps us back up the claims of those that say they are pregnant." she attached another chamber to the needle and continued to collect blood.

"And we get these results back?"

"Yes before you leave." Myla gave a nod, opening her eyes and looking back over to Patina who was flirting with a Capitol Doctor. The nurse followed her gaze and frowned. "Is he waiting for you?"

"Yes," Myla sighed. "I think so."

"You know, I can call a Peacekeeper to escort you back to your floor if you feel unsafe."

"No," Myla said with unease. "It's my issue, I have to solve it face to face."


	11. TubesCountdown

**Cormick Twain, 39**

**District 9 Male**

"So we are going to be inside then?" Cormic asked as his stylist threw a woolen coat over his shoulders.

"I hope so," he replied. "None of this is going to protect you from the rain. It will be fine against the cold until it rains...if it does, here." He placed a thick, woolen hat upon his head and stepped back to look at him. "Running shoes so there will be no ice...my guess is you will be inside all the time but there will be no heat source."

Cormic didn't reply, he didn't even try to decode the Arena before he ascended. To him, there was no point, he would find out soon enough when he entered the Arena. Guessing it right in that moment would do little to increase his chances.

"Any last moment advice?" the stylist seemed taken back by the assumption he would have any advice. However, Cormic knew that after seeing as many Tributes pass through his care, he must have picked up something. A smile spread across his face as he pulled Cormic ear to his mouth.

"They don't want you to spend your time in withdrawal...they will have put something out there to help...maybe look for first aid packs." Cormic opened his mouth to thank the man when the countdown to enter the tubes drowned out his words. The stylist seemed to hear it still, giving a small nod as he gestured towards the tube.

* * *

**Aiesha Harper, 38**

**District 12 Female**

"5 seconds to launch" the nasal voice spoke as Aishea entered the tube. Five seconds was all she had left in safety before being thrust into the Arena. She took one last quick look at her outfit bending her knees in the black leggings to make sure she could run in them.

The count down must have continued outside of the tube as when she looked up at her stylist, she only gave a sad smile and waved. A second later, the floor started to move from under her and within seconds, the stylist had vanished from view and she found herself in darkness.

As everything became black, the sound of faint orchestra music flooded the air and only got louder as she moved towards the surface. The smell of marshmallows and peppermint filled her nostrils and when the light came back to her eyes, she was met with the most glorious sunshine.

As she looked around, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Before her was something magical, beautiful. Too beautiful to see the death of twenty-three people.

* * *

**Dayla Hawthorne, 21**

**District 11 Female**

It looked like something out of a fairytale. A castle that seemed to stretch into the sky and rows of neatly trimmed hedges. Dyla turned her head to look behind her and found herself in awe at the small highstreet behind them. It was like a small kingdom. The sound of a steamboat broke through the air and music and caused a few Tributes to jump. However, Dyla was unable to stop smiling. As she looked to her left a train tumbled down the tracks a nearby mountain and ducks waddled through the grounds nearby. Dyla should have been frightened and really, she was but it was hard to be frightened of such a cheerful place. If it was a dark forest or a cave, she would have been crying but part of her felt like she might have just been able to find some happiness within these Games.

* * *

**Ezequiel Reilly, 37**

**District Five Male**

He was between Mauve and the District Three male, Taylor. Maeve looked at the area in disgust while Taylor refused to stop crying long enough to look at his surroundings. Instead, he continued to mumble to himself.

It truly was beautiful and the melody that played from every direction didn't seem to match up with the cruel acts that would surely play out in a minute's time. When the countdown began, it seemed to send Taylor into hysterics, attracting the attention of the rest of the Tributes. From across the way, Taylor's girlfriend, Taheisha also started to sob and scream. The beautiful music had long been drowned out and it was hard to hear the countdown.

"What is up with him?" Maeve shouted at Ezequiel, her face washed with fear. He didn't answer looking over to Taheisha who was starting to calm about the situation. She shouted something that was lost of the wind but the look of horror upon Crow's face struck Ezequiel with fear. He turned to look at Tyler once more and everything seemed to slow down. He watched, frozen to the spot as stepped off his platform. Almost like he knew it wasn't active and for a half a second it seemed that way. Then, with an earth-shattering boom, the boy seemed engulfed by dirt and fire and Ezequiel felt himself flung into the air. He seemed to travel for miles, his world slowing as the smoke burned at his eyes and lungs. He twisted in the air and as the ground came into view, he found himself reaching out a hand to brace for impact. The arm shattered underneath his weight and then a second explosion erupted, this time from underneath him.

* * *

**Surprise, the Arena is Disneyland. The cornucopia is around the front of the castle so I guess the music would be the sleeping beauty theme or something really inappropriate for the Hunger Games. **

**Anyway, now on to the first two placings. Oh, and as a POV character has now passed so take note of that.**

**24th Place: Taylor Clark, 26 of District Three- Suicide via the mines. **

**23rd Place: Ezequiel Reilly, 37 of District Five- fell on an active mine. **


	12. Bloodbath

**I had a few people ask, this is set in Disney Land Paris. I have been before so I knew the layout (although I will take some liberties). It is also small so although many places to hide, the Tributes will be close to each other. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Crow Itzel, 25**

**District Two Male. **

She just fell. Twenty seconds after her lover jumped. She just spread her arms and allowed herself to fall forward onto the mine. Half a second later, the explosions started again. One he knew of, a second he heard as he fell.

He wasn't deaf but the ringing within his ears made it hard to pinpoint sound or distinguish anything. His limbs could move but each one ached and the world seemingly spun at a speed he could not comprehend. He looked over to Tahesisha's mangled corpse and felt a surge of hatred for the girl. She almost killed him taking herself out and it was not even calculated. No, he could have accepted it if she was aiming to kill him but he knew it was pre-planned between the lovers and who stood beside them would not have changed a thing.

Like a sealed vacuum, the sound started to flood back. His first taste being the screams of Yarn. She jumped off her podium and raced towards the cornucopia. He looked down by the foot of the empty podium next to her and saw the writhing body of Valerie Shields. A large piece of metal was lodged deep within her neck, most likely from the bomb and Crow found himself frozen. He wasn't sure if it was the after-effects of the explosion or shock but he watched the girl struggle until her body gave in. It was one thing to kill someone once the Games had started but to be killed indirectly before even having a chance to fight was something Crow found infuriating. Maybe it was his hatred for the double suicide speaking but although she was a big contender removed, he felt bad she never even got to try.

_She could have had a chance. She was strong, skilled even I classed her as a threat. _Crow thought as he watched her body become still. Beside her was a few limps of someone else although he couldn't remember who was stood there.

"Crow!" a voice called. It sounded muffled but for it to be loud enough for him to hear, they must have been shouting. The voice repeated his name once again and he looked up to see Patina looking down at him. "Fucking move it, they're getting away," he growled before taking off to his right, checking around the podiums for Tributes.

Crow looked back towards the Cornucopia that was situated outside of the castle. Tributes who should have been cut down within the bloodbath ran away with arms full of supplies some weapons. Other than Patina who was now a few meters away looking for someone, he could see no other Career. He wondered if any had suffered a fate like the two girls next to him. If they had unfairly lost the Game before it started.

He shifted his weight to push himself up and found himself staring at the grass below. A few inches in front of him was the stone path once again. Only broken up by the grass that circled the podiums so the mines would be effective. The realization that he too had landed on the mines hit. The knowledge that he must have fallen just as the Games started and the mines became deactivated. And judging by the Tribute two podiums away, less than a second after them.

He should have been dead and a second later, he too would have been out of the Game.

* * *

**Maeve Walter, 33 **

**District One Female**

She tried to ignore the pain as she stumbled around looking for my allies. Like waves, the pain came, spreading across her face and body. She screamed when it happened and touched the burn praying it would stop. Her fingers felt the fleshy, mark and the burnt flesh around it. She had no idea how She looked but the shrapnel than landed on Her skin felt like it melted every bit of flesh on the right side of her face.

She expected to be killed, stumbling around dazed and confused but most ignore her, more concerned with escaping with supplies and their life than attacking. Patina was the first person to look her in the eyes and she had never been more thankful to find him.

For a moment, his eyes widened in shock then his face relaxed once more.

"Cassidy has hit her head, she is seven podiums away. Crow is twelve...got get them and get your weapons."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as another surge of pain hit. "Patina," she whimpered, cradling one side of her face.

"Your damn face can wait," he barked. "Get the other two and protect the supplies or you won't get the medical supplies to fix it." and with that, he was gone once more, running past the rest of the podiums, mace in hand.

She watched him leave and thought about the positions he had given her. She thought about Crow's plan to take out allied groups and weaken them. She thought about how most of the Tributes had already left with their supplies and weapons. But most of all, she thought about the pain.

* * *

**Cormic Twain, 39**

**District Nine Male**

Cormic felt pain but he wasn't sure from where. His head hurt for sure and a drop of blood trickled down his forehead from where he hit the stone paving. The world spun and he winced with each head movement. Across his body were cuts and bruises but the more he moved, the more he realized that aside from that and being winded, he was fine.

As he started to rise to his feet A small voice called for help. To his right, a middle-aged man hauled himself along the floor, his broken legs dragging limply behind. When he got closer, he realized that his only leg was injured, broken.

Almost instinctively, he shifted to aid the man, only to pull back. He watched the man crawl closer and felt his body tense with unease. Everything told him to save the man. He wasn't very tall or large and Cormic was sure he could have carried him to relative safety but the rest of him reminded him where he was. He was in the Arena where only one survived. The man would never be able to run from danger and was more than likely going to contract an infection in the open wound. Even if he won, his leg would likely never be the same. The man needed saving, he deserved saving but he would be a drain on supplies Cormic didn't have.

In the end, it was decided for him when Aiesha raced by, yanking him to his feet. "Run," she demanded before dragging him away from the scene, around the bridge and through a cave opening

Before entering, Cormic glanced back at the man, wondering if he should save him. Once again he was saved the choice when Patina appeared from behind the podium and struck a large quick blow upon the back of the man's head.

Feeling his stomach turn, Cormic quickly ran after Aiesha through the cave entrance which he soon realized was fake.

"I'm sorry," Aiesha sighed as they passed a large, animatronic dragon that growled at their presence. She stopped and looking around the area for a place to hide.

"It's just, he had children...a family that he talked about in his interview...they had to watch them die," Cormic whispered, unnerved by the dragon that sat behind a fence and within the water. It was so lifelike, something he had never seen.

Aiesha gave a nod before kicking open a small wooden door at the end of the attraction. "At least yours didn't." she entered the room, which was a small space with a thousand screens and other technical things that Cormic could never hope to understand. It wasn't until they entered that Cormic realized what was on the screens.

"It wasn't locked," Aiesha mused as she shut the door. Cormic just tapped her on the shoulder.

"They wanted someone to find it...look." The two looked at the screens mounted on the wall, each one showing a different area of the arena. "We can see most of the Tributes from here, where they are hiding, what they are doing...this could give us an edge-"

"But we can't stay here, the Careers could walk in at any time...it's not like the area isn't easy to find." Cormic quickly looked around the room.

"Well, put that vending machine in front of the door, they can kick that all they like and it won't give way."

"And what about food?" Aiesha asked. "We can't live off chocolate and coffee."

"That's when we used the cameras. We can see when the Careers leave, slip out and get supplies."

Aiesha gave a nod, moving towards the vending machine. "We will stay here until most of the Careers are dead. Then we will need to move."

* * *

**Myla Hanks, 24**

**District Four Female**

Myla found Albero and Oceaan by a small coin dispenser concealed by a formation of bushes next to the hotdog restaurant. Albero was the one who ventured out to meet her while Oceaan stayed hidden.

"Are you hurt?" He asked Myla shook her head.

"Did anyone spot you?" Oceaan asked, his voice cold and blunt.

Myla paused for a moment. "Patina saw me-"

"When?" Albero whispered, pulling her towards the coin machine.

"At the start of the bloodbath...he was walking around the podiums. He saw me but just kept on walking." Albero took it in, glancing at Oceaan.

"He was most likely looking for his allies. Didn't see you as enough of a threat to attack. Not that it is a bad thing-"

"You seem dazed, you sure you okay?" Oceaan asked his voice laced with suspicion. Myla went to open her mouth when Albero interrupted them by moving the machine.

"Talk later, we have to be quick," he huffed as he pointed to a small gap within the fence. The gap was only small enough for them to fit through sideways single file. The three took off their backpacks and threw them over the fence before squeezing through, Albero pulling the machine back over the gap.

On the other side, the idealistic village had been replaced by an old western looking town. Rows of traditional houses lined the streets while a steamboat sailed around a large mountain on auto piolet.

"What is this place?" Oceaan asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but we should find shelter." The once sunny sky had started to vanish as the world became darker. Either a storm or night was coming and both required shelter. The trio ended up deciding on the large house on the hill overlooking the small town.

"Can you see anything?" Myla asked Albero who peeked through the windows of the house. He shook his head.

"I can't see a thing-"

"Let's just get in, we are exposed here," Oceaan grunted, gesturing to the town they overlooked. The two allies quickly nodded and pushed their way into the house. Just, it wasn't really a house.

"Now what?" Albero sighed, looking at the four walls that enclosed them. There is one door and window."

"Maybe it is for show?" Oceaan asked. "It's not like that mountain is real, why would the house be?"

"There is a draft here," Myla called, running her hand along a small gap in the wall.

"Maybe," Albero said, rushing back towards the door. After a few seconds rustling with some keys hung up inside a small cupboard the room sparked to life with light, the small chandelier above them swinging. In the corner of the room was a small photo that flickered to life showing a man and woman. A voice spoke in a foreign language and outside, an array of blue, yellow and green lighting turned on, illuminating the area.

"Wonderful," Oceaan sighed. "We might as well tell the Careers where we are-"

"It doesn't matter," Myla broke in from inside the small room that had opened. "I'm pretty sure this is a lift. There is a gap between the wall and the paintings. There is a small door in here, it might be the controls?" Albero gave a quick nod and hurried into the room, unlocking the door and looking at the controls.

"How does that solve the issue of the lights?" Oceaan asked. "To work the lift we need the lights but the lights draw attention. They will light up the sky at night. We'd have more chance of staying in this room and building a fire."

"But the door doesn't lock and we have nothing to barricade it with," Myla said. "If we can get this lift moving and take the only pair of keys with us, no one can follow us down but we can move freely."

"Please step all the way in. Make room for everyone...there is no turning back now," a ghostly voice called from inside the lift. While his two allies jumped, Albero just smiled proudly to himself.

"I think I got it working."

"But it's not moving," Oceaan said while entering the room. The doors shut behind him.

"It will...I hope," Albero sighed. The three looked up at the painting that lined the room. Each one depicting a woman with a different man. Slowly at the voice spoke in the unknown language, the woman from each painting vanished and the room started to move. The painting became longer, almost like the room was stretching.

"It seems everyone is doomed here at phantom manor, even you," the English voice spoke again. The three stiffened up. "Which offers you this chilling challenge, to find a way out. Of course, there is always my way." At that moment, the lights within the life cut and the roof became illuminated with the lightning. The once normal ceiling had become like glass and through it, the through looked into the eyes of a skeleton with glowing red eyes holding a noose over them. In a second, it was over and the doors opened again, flooding the room with light.

"The real beauty of this house awaits us further on and she is just dying to meet you. But beware the phantom." the voice called as the three stepped out into a hallway lined with photos that changed as they moved.

"This isn't a real house, is it?" Oceaan asked.

"No...I don't so," Myla mused. The three turned to watch the doors of the lift closed and a smile spread across Oceaan's lips.

"It beats a jungle any day," he laughed, throwing his bag over his shoulders and walking down the hallway. "What can an innocent funfair ride do anyway?"

* * *

**Maya and her allies got a longer POV because I became too invested in writing about their situation. Phantom Manor (Paris version of Haunted Mansion) is my favorite ride so it was bound to be here and described in detail. I also wanted to show some Tributes realizing that most places are restaurants, shops or rides. Phantom Manor is the only ride I think could fool someone into thinking it is a real house. **

**I also assume that the Tributes will not have learned french or at least not to a fluent standard so any French will come across as an unknown language. **

**Also, on a side note. If you ever want to know what the locations look like, most rides and attractions have walkthroughs. I used the one for Phantom Manor and the dragon under the castle. It gives you an idea of the layout of the rides, the music, and stuff if you were ever curious.**

* * *

**23rd Place: Taheisha Cox, 25 of District 3 Suicide via Mines**

**21st Place: Bessie Scott, 28 of District Seven Fell on Mine**

**20th Place: Valerie Sheilds, 29 of District 10 Killed via metal shard being lodged in the neck**

**19th Place: Ronald Hicks, 37 of District 11 Head beaten in by Patina. **

**18th Place: Julia Ellis, 27 of District 5 stabbed by Crow**

**17th Place: Haylee Vinson 32 of District 6 knocked out by the explosion, killed by Patina. **

**16 Tributes Remaining. **

**District Three and District Five are out of the running.**


	13. Happiest Place On Earth

**I am accepting Tributes for the next SYOT 'Requiem- 125th Hunger Games' if any of you are interested. It is only in the Tribute accepting stage at the moment so this story is still the forefront. Plus I need to get the victor from this story as they will be a mentor in the next story. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Patina Schmeichel, 35 **

**District One Male **

Time seemed to fly and by the time the bloodbath was officially over, dusk was already upon them. A small kiosk by the toilets held a number of maps that detailed the Arena. It was by Patina's orders that the group burned all but four maps in a bid to keep the Tributes guessing.

A small meeting allowed the group to discuss possible location Tributes could be hiding. However, with fading light, they decided that any deep exploration would have to wait. Instead, they decided to split into District pairs and search nearby areas for any Tributes attempting to hide. Crow and Cassidy volunteered to take the small shops that lined the entry street while Patina and Maeve took the castle. Each team was allowed a weapon and a bottle of water to make sure all four would return back to the pack by nightfall.

Patina and Maeve first looked around the small shop on the ground floor of the small castle. The shop was full of fine china and glass both handcrafted and beautiful. Patina looked at one, how the fine edges of the mouse in red shorts shimmered in the spotlight above them. It reminded him of the diamonds his father would once mine. The days he spent with his face pressed against the glass of jewelry shops in town imagining his father pulling each tiny diamond from the earth. It was a memory that brought a smile to his face within the severity of the Games.

"They look like the diamonds my father used to show me as a child," he whispered, turning to Maeve who was entranced by a golden leaf-covered china plate.

"Mine too," she responded. "Mother always said diamonds were his real love."

"I thought your father was the Mayor?" Patina said.

"The Mayor is my stepfather, my biological father worked down in the diamond mines. He was only in my life for five years until my mother left him."

"Maybe our fathers know each other," Patina said with a smirk. "It would be weird...has your father ever mentioned a man called Velvet Anderson?" He glanced over to Maeve who looked back wide-eyed.

"Is that your father's name?" Patina gave a nod. "You don't have the same last name-"

"My mother hated his last name, it's why she refused to marry him or give any of his children it. I was registered with hers." Patina started to pace the room, picking up a glass and holding it up to the light. If he had looked back at Maeve at that moment he would have seen the look of terror upon her face as she clutched her throat. The woman was saved from him realizing what she now knew by the sound of faint footsteps from above.

The two quickly shot into action, Patina placing the glass on a counter and slowly making his way out of the shop. The two walked up the steps slowly, their weapons at that ready and their bodies ready to run.

The followed the staircase around within a circle, blind to the upcoming area until it arrived. This flaw allowed Patina a second to see the mass coming towards him before it hit him square in the face. He felt the object strike him in his jaw, knocking at least three teeth out and sending him backward.

With a yelp, he reached out his hands and gripped onto the banister to try and steady himself. As his world started to come back in focus and his mouth filled with tick coppery blood, he felt his body turn as an arm hooked around his neck.

"You can't attack me from afar, you only have a mace," Terrell Sandoval of District six announced. His black hair clung to his head with sweat and his face was flushed. He tightened his grip around Patina's throat causing Maeve to step forward. "I know what he means to you, I heard everything...it's sweet." Patina finally let out a breathless scream, blood spilling onto the staircase and dribbling down his chin. "But the question is, do you want to see him die?" Patina against his gasps for air tried to look Maeve in the eye, clawing at Terrell's arms. "Then step back!" He said this with a shriek that caused Maeve to lower her weapon slightly and back down the staircase. The man loosened his grip on Patina ever so slightly as a smile spread across his face. Patina gasped for the little air he could retrieve.

"Now-" swiftly, used the last of his strength, Patina threw his body weight back against Terrell, throwing his body against the stairs. With a sickening crack and a scream, Terrell realized Patina who quickly scrambled away.

Terrell shrieked as his limbs scrambled to get him to his feet, his back throbbing and head bleeding from the impact with the edges of the marble staircase. The world spun wildly as he hauled himself into a seated position. Just in time to see Maeve's mace flying towards him.

* * *

**Julia Yarn, 21**

**District Eight Female **

"sixteenth," Julia whispered to herself when she heard the cannon sound. "Fifteen left." her words were laced with the hopefulness she might survive but also the pain that another, possibly innocent life had been taken.

She took one last look at how far she had come, marked by the castle whose spire was just visible over the wooden. With a sigh, she changed into a sprint and made her way into the white, sandstone fort labeled 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

The journey took her through a winding path of slippery wooden floors and cages with various skeletons she guessed were fake strung up inside. She tried to ignore them as she ran through the darkness from any Tribute she worried might have followed her in. Her panic only climaxed when the darkness ended and it opened up into a fake world of plastic trees and a projected Night sky. Not only did the sudden visibility and lack of hiding places leave her vulnerable, but she also noticed a crack of light from the outside world lighting up the flooring of the docking station on the other side. She never considered an exit and now she thought of it, she felt foolish. Quickly she raced down between the metal railings and through the turntables and towards the lines of boats that were docked.

They lay still on the water, no current to move them and when Julia followed them backward, they seemed to line up for miles. However, other than the two docked in front of her, none of them seemed to go past that point. She thought about swimming for it but there was no telling how far it would be until she could stop, it could take her around in a circle. That and the fact that wet clothes and cold air could lead to illness. An illness she couldn't afford to have.

Carefully, she made her way onto the boat, arms spread out wide to keep her balance. A little whimper escaped her as the boat rocked but she didn't scream until she jumped across to the boat a few feet away.

Her hands clung on the front railings as she boat rocked violently. When she calmed herself down, she clambered onto the next one which was thankfully within stepping distance. One by one, she went from boat to boat in search of somewhere dry and hidden to stop. Deeping into the ride.

* * *

**Dyla Hawthorne, 21**

**District Eleven Female **

He had been looking at her for an hour then. Dyla wasn't sure who was there first but when she and Mason made eye contact, it was hard to break it. He was a middle-aged, balding man with gaunt, starving features. His dark skin showed the scars of hard labor and his dark eyes told her he wouldn't cause harm.

Their gaze remained due to the desire for contact. For each of them to have someone to spend their final moments with, however long that was. He wouldn't have made much of an ally with his malnutrition and lack of sponsors but in the Games, the company was worth more than any sponsor gift at times. Better to die within someone's arms than tossed to the side like a used toy and forgotten. The latter was a death Dyla never wanted or would wish on anyone from that matter. Everyone deserved to die feeling loved and cared for, even the Careers.

However, despite the opportunity of an ally, Dyla was unable to speak and Mason seemed far too shaken and on edge from the bloodbath. So instead they watched each other intently, Dyla from under a seat and Mason from inside a utility closet.

It was when the two had become comfortable enough with each other to offer the odd smile that they heard footsteps and the sound of obnoxious whistling. Dyla tried to back away but found herself unable to move further back within the tight space. So she resorted to pulling at a cardboard display that would leave her hidden. Frantically she pulled until it moved into place, creating a loud, chalk to chalkboard sound across the stone floor. Only when she was in darkness did she allow herself to cry, tears streaming down her face. Her knees ached as she lay in the fetal position and was forced to sob into her hat when she hears the sound of heavy footsteps enter the cafe. Slowly they moved around the room, slamming steel weapons on the marble tabletops and counters to flush would any Tributes who may try and flee. If she was in a position to do so, Dyla would have tried. The footsteps seemed to stop in front of her, along with the whistling and the girl felt her breath catch within her throat. She tried to keep her body still but it still shook for the few moments of silence. Then, in a burst of sound, a door creaked open across the way and a deep scream echoed through the room. Dyla clenched her hat between her teeth and held her hands tightly over her ears as they raged on.

"Is there anyone else with you?" A males voice shouted from over him.

"No," a deep voice answered back, she recognized the voice as Mason's from his interview.

"You sure, no allies-"

"I told you no!" Mason screamed. "If there was someone else here, do you think I would be hiding here alone?" There was a pause for a moment, Mason's screams turned into sobbing.

"Alright-"

"Wait!" Mason whimpered and Dyla felt her body tense up, internally begging him not to give her location up. Mason sniffled as he composed himself. "If one of you win, could you tell my little girl that I love her?" He asked. "And my wife...she is pregnant." With the silence from the attackers, part of Dyla dared to dream that they would let him go. A foolish hope.

"Sure thing," the man said before with a clattering of metal, the room fell silent again and a cannon sounded soon after. This was followed by the sound of footsteps again that this time exited the building and into the alleyway behind. Even when she was sure they had moved on, she sobbed from inside her hiding place, too frightened to crawl out and run. Instead, she stayed there frozen until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Cassidy Thorne, 24**

**District Two Female**

Cassidy sat by the cornucopia, her back to the metal and looked at the sky. Thousands of stars shimmered away and the moon was so bright it seemed magical. However, when she looked down, she saw the blade she had used on Mason and felt uneasy. Although it was Crow that had made the final blow, she was the one who dragged a blade across his skin to get him to talk. It was something she had been trained to use on children when she herself was one. But when they trained her, they never taught how to handle the guilt of what she had done. Which in this case was torturing a man no doubt in front of his pregnant wife and child. To her right, Crow cleaned his spear of Mason's blood and whistled to himself, seemingly unfazed.

"Will you pass that message onto his family?" She asked him. He gave a slow nod. "Why?"

"I didn't volunteer to kill, I volunteered to win. If I wanted to kill people I would have stayed home and done it, not put my own life at risk. Given anywhere else, I'd wish no one here harm. It's why I try and kill quickly. He seemed like an alright guy, it's the least I can do." She thought about his words and felt herself fit into the same category. She volunteered to win, she was never sold on the killing aspect. However, within the Games, it was kill or die most of the time. Sponsors favored killers as well as the odds themselves. The stronger and more willing to kill you were, the more chance you had of making it out. It was a cruel fact but true. However, there was some doubt Cassidy cast to Crow's words. He wasn't dumb, the type of person to always have a plan, it was very likely his words were hollow and for the audience to gush over. Then when he was in front of Mason's family, he would gloat about his victory instead.

"There are four sections of the Arena by the looks of it. As there are Four of us, I suggest we split up and each search one." Patina said. "I am taking AdventureLand."

"I'll take Frontierland!" Crow replied.

Cassidy thought for a moment before looking up at the tall man. "I'll go with Tomorrowland." The three looked over to Maeve who continued to look into the flames of the fire without acknowledging them.

"Guess it's Fantasyland for me," she sighed before going back to the flames.

"Is it because of her first kill?" Crow asked under his breath. Patina shook his head, sitting down next to the pair.

"No, she seemed okay," he said, his now missing teeth causing his speech to be slurred. "I think it's because I now know she likes me-"

"Really?" Cassidy asked. Out of every Tribute, she expected Patina and Maeve to get on the least. When Patina nodded, she realised she didn't truly know anyone.

"She should have told me earlier then I could have done something about it. She is of no use to me now."

"Just hope it doesn't affect her performance-" Crow grumbled.

"If she does, she is dead weight," Patina said bluntly. Crow nodded.

"Well maybe she is tired, aren't we all?" The boys grunted in response before Patina stood up and walked over to Maeve. Cassidy turned to Crow who looked unmoved by the situation. "Would you really turn on Maeve?" she asked.

Crow thought for a moment before speaking. "As I said, I don't want to but if she is taking up supplies and not pulling her weight, it is in my best interests to get rid of her."

"And what if it was me?" She asked. Crow didn't answer, continuing to clean his weapon in silence.

* * *

**16th Place: Terrell Sandoval, 37 of District 6- Head Smashed In By Maeve. **

**15th Place: Mason Andel, 36 of District 8- Spear to the head, thrown by Crow. **

**Fourteen Tributes Remain. **

**Positions of Tributes (Known so far):**

**Myla, Oceaan and Albero: Phantom Manor, Frontierland**

**Julia: Pirates of the Caribbean, Adventureland **

**Crow, Cassidy, Maeve and Patina: Sleeping Beauty's Castle. **

**Aiesha and Cormick: Dragon Cave under Sleeping Beauty's Castle. **

**Dyla: Cafe, Mainstreet. **


	14. Apollo

**Sorry for the late chapter. As I am sure all of you have experienced, the past few months have been a bit odd. I still have work that needs my attention but I am going to put my full focus on this story once April is done.**

**This is a no-death chapter that mainly sets some plot in motion. My pet passed last night (hence the chapter name) and being alone in isolation away from my family is not the best place to grieve. I didn't feel up to writing death. So good news for you all I guess ^_^ Hope you all enjoy and keep safe.**

* * *

**Crow Itzel, 25 **

**District Two Male  
**

Crow was up and out hunting before anyone else from the pack had begun to stir. Grabbing a small backpack of supplies including some freeze-dried berries, pastries and two bottles of water. Although the world seemed silent, he held his weapon tightly, ready to swing at anything that may startle him. Just because the Careers were asleep didn't mean everyone else was.

The gates to frontier land were sealed off from camp so Crow was forced to make his way around the length of the Arena, through the area called the Magic Kingdom and the one labeled Adventure Land. Thankfully for him, the Arena this year was much smaller, taking him about twenty minutes with his pace. However, what it lost in size, it made up for in hiding places for the other Tributes. Sure, it would take the career pack as a whole just over a full day to search everywhere. However, from what he had seen the previous day within the cafe's and gift shops and in passing through the different lands, the shelters here had hiding places within. Cafe's had utility closets, shops had stock rooms and the rides no doubt had an array of hidden rooms and doors behind the visible set. That mixed with the shelter themselves protecting Tributes from the elements. The water fountains gave a ready supply of water which left only hunger as a likely cause of natural death. It was a very possible outcome for some Tributes as the only food Crow himself had seen so far was snacks within vending machines. Even the careers bounty contained mostly sweet snacks such as ice creams. Something filling and nutritional was hard to come by and even their supplies would end in a few days. It wasn't as if hunger was a quick death either. Without nothing, Crow was looking at a month. Once they became hungry, they would either panic and make a mistake or hide. The latter was the worst outcome as it made it harder to find. Crow shuddered at the thought of being in the final two, starving slowly, unable to find the other Tribute.

It was very clear to him that allowing the Tributes to be taken out by the Arena was not an option this time. The Career's would need to work around the clock to take them out themselves. Before the Capitol got bored and released a mutt.

It had been an hour by the time Crow to the third to last building of the section. A restaurant with a sadly padlocked fridge. The restaurant followed the cowboy theme the rest of the section had. It gave it an innocent and warm feel, something Crow may have found calming if not blinded by frustration. As he walked for the door, he took one last look at the overturn tables strewn across the floor and waited to listen for any sign of human life. However, it wasn't a sound but more something he saw that made him run for cover behind the counter at the front.

He watched from between the wooden slacks as a blonde woman quickly made her way up the steps, a small dagger in hand and flung open the doors to the restaurant. She didn't seem to have noticed him and Crow internally mocked her for placing her weapon back in her belt. Any threat she posed to him, any second-guessing he had about attacking her had vanished. _I knew Four was untrained this year but...I didn't know they lacked common sense._ Crow thought as he watched Myla freeze upon seeing the trashed restaurant. His window of opportunity before she fled was short but by the time she started to reach for her knife, Crow was already behind her, swinging his scythe around her body.

She made a yelp as the blade touched the skin of her neck and Crow pulled her closer, his hand searching for the knife on her belt. He found it, strapped in by thick leather. As he fumbled with the clasp, he wanted nothing more than to kill her and move on. Her cries for mercy only drove him to this desire more. However, just killing wasn't good enough in the Games. You needed to be witty, full of one-liners. You had to entertain. Thing was, Crow hadn't exactly prepared.

Myla started to wriggle and Crow was forced to pull her closer to him so as not to have her slit her own throat before Crow could make a show of it. However, the clasp on the knife was hard to undo from behind with a single hand and her cries would no doubt bring her allies to her soon.

"Shut the fuck up blondie or I'll rip your throat out!" he backed, the girl falling silent. _Amazing. _Crow thought to himself _Setting up the president that if she complies, you won't kill her. _He finally undid the clasp and started to fold the leather away from the knife. As he pulled it free, his mind swirled searching for something witty he could say before the whole thing became embarrassing and a lost cause.

"Please," Myla whimpered. "I'm pregnant." That one sentence brought Crow's search for a witty saying to an end. He paused, pulling the knife away from her and placing it in his pocket.

"What?" he said with uneasiness. When she replied back, he started to panic. Within a single sentence, she had turned him into the bad guy. If he let her be, he would be disgraced, if he killed her, he would be hunted down by some mutt for killing the pregnant girl. In one swoop, she had gained everyone watching support.

He pushed her away from him, retracting his weapon and placing it against her back. Slowly he backed away towards the door and once it was open, turned and fled. He didn't turn to see what Myla did, she wouldn't attack without her knife. However, there was no saying how the pack would react.

* * *

**Patina Schmeichel, 35**

**District One Male**

Crow arrived back at nightfall, his eyes cast to the ground and his face red with anger. The pack was too angered to care. Cassidy quietly stirred a pot of noodles while Patina and Maeve sat back to back in silence. Crow joined the One pair, opening his back to take a sip of water.

"No luck either?" Maeve asked, not looking up from the floor she ran her finger across. Crow just shook his head. Patina grunted.

"Then what took you so long?" there was a pause. Crow shifted awkwardly.

"I wanted to make sure no one was around before I came back empty-handed." he hissed at Patina. The man opened his mouth to speak but Maeve's hand on his shoulder stopped him. As he simmered down, she caught Crow looking at him, an eyebrow raised. Placing his water bottle back into his bag and leaned closer to the two.

"Did either of you know Mayla...the District Four girl is pregnant?" he asked. Maeve shook her head but Patina leaned in closer.

"Why?"

"Mentor said it in a note...just wondered if it was true." Crow sighed.

"Well if your mentor said it...I don't know why he would lie-"

"She is?" Patina asked with excitement. Crow recoiled slightly.

"Maybe...you know she is pretty much untouchable if it's true right?" Crow stated. Patina waved his hands dismissively.

"I don't want to hurt her-"

"Why though?" Maeve asked

"Because it is mine." Patina spat with frustration. The comment was followed with silence from Crow and his District partner. Finally, it was Maeve that spoke.

"It has been a week Patina, I doubt it's yours-"

"No, you see it must be mine...I was her first-" Patina was cut off by Crow laughing, his back arched slightly as he leaned back and looked at the knight sky.

"Sure," he laughed. "You had a relationship with someone and didn't even try to get sponsors from it-"

"It wasn't a relationship. It was an agreement. She slept with me as much as I wanted and I would make sure she got out of the bloodbath alive." Crow sat upright and looked the man in the eye, his smile gone.

"You raped her?" Crow growled.

"It wasn't, she consented."

"You bribed her-"

"I made a deal with her. I appreciated her fire." Maeve stood up and walked away from the scene and towards Cassidy. Crow watched her leave, taking a sharp breath before turning to the blonde male.

"So what now?" Crow asked. "You kill her?" A smile formed on Patina's face. It almost looked unholy within the light of the fire that burned a few feet away.

"Why would I kill the one thing I have been after for years?" he said through gritted teeth like he was trying to contain himself. Crow didn't say a word as the man rose to his feet and left the Two male by himself.

* * *

**Maeve Walter, 33**

**District One Female **

Maeve looked at a sleeping Cassidy and Patina then over to a silent Crow that sharpened a stick. She shuffled closer but the boy did not remove his gaze from her. She took one last look at her two allies to make sure they were asleep before turning back to Crow.

"Please don't kill him." she pleaded. Crow glanced up at her, stopping his sharpening. "You ain't the only person who can read people." Crow lowered his work, craning his neck to make sure Patina was asleep.

"He is a rapist-"

"And you are a murderer, none of us have the moral high ground here." Mauve pointed out, her voice soft like she was trying to calm an angered child.

"I would never kill outside of training for the Games. He raped outside of the Games and for no benefit to a possible victory. He would have no aversion to doing it after a victory." Crow turned away from the woman to hide his red face.

"Please," she whimpered. "Think about the pack-"

"I am thinking about my sisters, the girls across Panem who would be a little safer without that pig alive." Crow snapped, making sure after the face that he had not woken the sleeping pair.

"I am thinking of my brother," Maeve hissed under her breath, leaning in closer. "Patina is my brother...I think. We have the same father...I'm not sure he knows."

"And he is an uncle you would want around your daughters?" Crow asked. Maeve turned away from him at his words.

"I can't help you kill my own brother, Crow. No matter how bad he is." She said, her voice cracking slightly. Crow just gave a nod, rising to his feet.

"It's alright, I never wanted your help anyway," he grumbled, taking the sharpened stick and throwing it into the darkness. Maeve watched him walk away for a few seconds before walking after him. She followed him outside the cornucopia towards the tail where he started to climb up onto the metal structure.

"Crow," she called up to him although he never turned to look at her. "I won't stop you. I'll take the Magic Kingdom with Cassidy tomorrow, you go off with Patina. Whatever happens past then is out of my hands."

* * *

**Cormick Twain, 39**

**District Nine Male **

Cormick sat among the supplies from his and Aiesha backpacks and sighed. Empty water bottles mostly. Not even a knife. Aiesha meanwhile watched the CCTV cameras intently as she had been for the past hour.

"I think the pack is fracturing," she said softly, turning to the man. Cormick just shrugged.

"They do this every year around this time. No doubt one of them will be dead in the coming days." Aiesha nodded, looking back at the screen where Maeve stormed away.

"Did we get anything interesting in the packs?" she asked.

"Five empty water bottles, some tarp, a vile of poison and a melted ice cream."

"That's not too bad-"

"That is between us." Aiesha lowered her head.

"Well, the poison could be useful."

"It's a close-range weapon. It's not enough to poison the career's food supply. Only use is if we can't take it anymore and need a way out." Cormic pointed out. Aiesha shuddered at the thought of killing herself but knew her allies' words were true if they had no other choice. She would rather take the poison than be torn apart by the Careers.

"Well, I had another idea. It would wipe out most of the careers out or at least make most of them ill. It could work." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"And?" Cormic sighed. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Anything is better than just waiting here for something to happen."


End file.
